


Finding Freedom

by MistressSage



Series: Finding Freedom Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Communication, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Remus Lupin Lives, Roommates, Slow Burn, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSage/pseuds/MistressSage
Summary: Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his eighth year, with terrible coping skills. Draco Malfoy is required to return as part of his sentence and is plagued by constant anxiety. When McGonagall announces that everyone is required to take part in group therapy this year, they are both certain it's the worst idea ever. To make matters worse, they end up as roommates. As they heal, they'll find love and freedom.





	1. Unhealthy Coping Skills And Awkward Situations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarrelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/gifts).

> Merry Christmas, Drarrelie!
> 
> This work is part of the Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019.
> 
> The characters in this work are dealing with major PTSD from the Wizarding War. There are a lot of bad coping skills, but I don't get into suicidal ideations at all. There's a good amount of angst but also lots of fluff. 
> 
> Also, I realized as I was writing that I could connect this to a previous work. It's a one-shot that isn't necessary to understand this story and doesn't involved Drarry, but I'm going to spin it off into a third work.

“Harry.”

Someone called to Harry from the end of a long tunnel. At least, he thought that was what was happening. He didn’t see a tunnel. He didn’t really see anything. Maybe he imagined the voice.

“Harry.”

It could have been anyone’s voice. Maybe it was his own. Maybe it was Dumbledore’s, and he was back at the sterile King’s Cross. Maybe it was his mom’s voice. 

“Harry!” A smack to his thigh jolted Harry back to reality. He blinked and found himself sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Right. He absent-mindedly rubbed his leg where Hermione had smacked him. 

“You zoned out again, Harry. Are you sure you’re all right?” Hermione’s voice was concerned.

“Yeah. Sorry. Just fell asleep.”

“Your eyes were open,” Ron said. “I spent months with you in a tent, and I’ve never seen you sleep with your eyes open.” He laughed a little. That was Ron these days, casually mentioning things no one wanted to think about and laughing about them.

“Harry, this isn’t easy on any of us. But I’m really worried about you.”

Harry looked at his best friend’s face. The bags under her eyes that had been there for months seemed to be getting darker. “I’m okay, Hermione. It’s just weird to be going back.”

She nodded and yawned. “Well, we’re about a half-hour away, if you want to get changed.” She stood and rummaged through her bag for her robes then froze, staring out the window at the passing countryside. Ron reached for her hand and squeezed it. She turned to look at her boyfriend, and he grinned at her. “Right. Well, I think I’ll just pop off to the loo before it gets crowded.”

She opened the door to the compartment and cast a pointed glance at Ron, who followed her. Harry rolled his eyes. He began to look for his own robes when the compartment door opened again. He looked up to see Ginny and Neville standing in the doorway.

“Hullo, Harry. You haven’t seen Luna, have you?” Neville asked. 

“Not since lunch, sorry.”

Ginny looked around the compartment. “Where are Ron and Hermione?”

“Off having a quickie in the loo, I presume.”

“Again?” Ginny shook her head.

Harry shrugged. “Who would have guessed Hermione would have the sex drive of a porn star?”

“Or an exhibitionist streak,” Neville said.

“It’s not…you don’t get it, do you? Typical.” Ginny scoffed a little. Neville cocked his head at her. Her face grew red, and she stormed out of the compartment down the corridor.

Neville shook his head and sat down across from Harry. “She’s so angry. I mean, she’s always had a temper, but I can’t figure out what will set her off next. She’s yelled at me no less than five times since King’s Cross.”

“Try spending the whole summer with her.” Ginny and Harry had ended their relationship amicably at the beginning of the summer. Too much had happened. Too much had changed. Sometimes Ginny was in a great mood, laughing like everything was fine. But then someone would say something, and she would flip. Molly thought it was because she wasn’t eating enough, and they’d start screaming at each other over Ginny not touching her meal. Then Molly would start crying, and Ginny would storm out, and George would start screaming, and...

“Mate.” 

Harry looked up. Neville was staring at him, concerned. Harry forced a smile. Neville reached into the pockets of his robes and pulled out a flask. “Need a kip?”

“Yes, actually.” He reached for the flask and took a long drink of whiskey. He closed his eyes and savored the burn as it ran down the back of his throat. “I’m not excited to be back, Neville. I should be. But I’m not.”

“Me neither. Too much…too much happened here. I already have been getting shit sleep at home. How am I ever going to sleep at Hogwarts? Not even sure the whiskey will do it.”

Harry grunted. Hermione and Ron also had trouble sleeping. But not him. He slept too much, but he was tired all the time. They passed the flask back and forth for a few minutes. Hermione and Ron reappeared, slightly disheveled. Hermione half-heartedly scolded them for drinking.

The train rolled to a stop at Hogsmeade station, returning a trainful of war veterans to their final year of school.

***

Draco’s stomach lurched as he and the Auror appointed to his case landed in front of Hogwarts’ gates. This Auror, Steve, had all the grace of a drunk hippogriff when he Apparated. But Draco could only Side-Along Apparate for at least the next year. It was one of many conditions of staying out of Azkaban.

Steve pulled miniature versions of Draco’s trunk and bags from his pocket and waved his wand to bring them back to full size. Draco smiled. He liked Steve. They had spent a lot of time together this summer. When Draco was released from the holding cell at the Ministry and learned the Manor was still in the government’s custody, Steve had taken him in. The young Auror lived in a small flat in the Wizarding neighborhood of Birmingham. He was kind and didn’t judge Draco at all. He was the first person that Draco had ever started to open up to about life as the son of a Death Eater. 

Steve was cute, too. And unfortunately, incredibly straight.

“You let me know if you have any issues. Any at all.” Steve pulled Draco into a hug. “Professor McGonagall and the others will try their best to keep you safe. But I know there’s a lot of times when the professors won’t be around.”

“I’ll be fine, Steve,” Draco said. “Thank you. For everything.”

“You’re a good man, Draco. You had shit circumstances and made some shit decisions, but you’re a good man. Don’t forget it.”

Draco blinked, trying to maintain his composure. “I’ll make you proud.”

Once on the other side of the gates, Draco took out his wand and floated his belongings behind him. It had been deemed unsafe for Draco to take the Hogwarts Express. Not enough supervision. But returning and finishing his studies had been yet another condition of Draco’s release. 

The long walk to the castle’s front doors was ominous. More than once, Draco considered whether he’d be better off at Azkaban. A lump grew in his stomach, a familiar friend at this point. The near-constant nausea that Draco had experienced for two years had returned in force the last few days. 

Professor McGonagall met him at the grand front doors. Her lips were a tight, straight line as she nodded at him in greeting. 

Draco rolled his shoulders back. “Hello, Professor.”

“Hello, Mister Malfoy.” She snapped her fingers and a house-elf appeared to take Draco’s belongings. “We have a seat ready for you in the Great Hall. There is an eighth-year table. After several meetings with the Minister and your appointed Auror, we have implemented a plan for your safety. But please, if you feel unsafe at any time, come to me or another professor.”

She handed him a long piece of rolled parchment. Draco unrolled it and skimmed. It was the “plan” for his safety, as well as the conditions of his release that applied at Hogwarts. At the bottom was the password for the Headmistress’s office so that he could seek her out at any time.

“Thank you, Professor. I’ll abide by these terms perfectly, I promise.”

She nodded again. “Well, hurry along to the Great Hall. The other students will be arriving soon.” She turned to walk away then paused. “Oh, and Draco. Welcome home.”

***

The Great Hall felt more subdued than normal. Even with the addition of the eighth year students, it felt too quiet. Harry was grossly aware of the missing faces. Though the repairs were finished, the castle felt broken. Maybe he was imagining it. It was hard to tell these days. But when he saw Hermione chewing her lip and grabbing Ron’s hand so hard it looked as though she might break it, he knew this time it wasn’t all in his head.

“Eighth years! Over here!” a warm and familiar voice called. Harry couldn’t suppress a smile when he saw Remus Lupin standing in front of a small table off to the side of the Great Hall. It had been a close call, but Remus’ werewolf blood gave him the strength to survive his injuries. He did not know, however, that Remus was returning to Hogwarts. 

Harry was the first of the eighth years to reach the table, and he threw his arms around his friend and mentor. “Remus! What are you doing here?”

“I’m your new head of house and Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor again. Minerva decided to tell the Board to screw themselves and that a werewolf was far less dangerous than a staff of Death Eaters.”

Hermione pushed Harry aside and gave Remus a hug. “I’m so glad! You were the best teacher we ever had. Where’s Teddy?” she asked.

“With Andromeda. We’re co-parenting. I’m glad I like my mother-in-law. And I can’t think of a better place to raise a child than Hogwarts.” He cleared his throat. “Well, have a seat here.”

Remus stepped aside, and Harry’s smile fell. Draco Malfoy sat at the edge of the eighth year table, looking like he was ready to bolt at any moment. All of the eighth years froze, glaring at him. 

“I expect all of you to treat each other with the utmost respect. If the Wizengamot, the Minister, the Headmistress, and the rest of the staff feel that Draco is welcome here, then he is. Is that understood?”

The eighth years mumbled a yes, but no one addressed Draco. The first to take a seat were the three returning Slytherins: Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode. They sat as far away from Malfoy as possible. 

The Ravenclaws sat next to them, and Parvati sat next to her sister. Then the rest of the group filled in, all trying to avoid sitting next to Malfoy. There were only nineteen people at the table. 

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and nodded. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry sat down opposite the blond pariah, and Hermione sat next to him. Ron sat next to Harry.

As Harry was debating whether or not to say hello to Malfoy, the sorting began. The Sorting Hat’s song was surprisingly upbeat and optimistic, which did not seem to match anyone’s mood. Harry zoned out as all the first years were sorted. Ron had to nudge him when the food arrived.

The meal was mostly silent. There were no exciting summer holidays to discuss. Save for the neutral Slytherins, the last time everyone had seen each other was the Battle. Some of them had crossed paths at the various funerals over the summer, but all of those ran together in Harry’s mind. They had all lost friends and family members. Harry wondered if returning had really been a good idea. Kingsley had offered to let Harry into the Auror Academy without his NEWTS, but at the time, Harry wasn’t so sure he wanted to ever fight again. 

“Have you heard from Lavender?” Hermione asked Parvati.

Parvati smiled. “Yes! She’s recovering well. She will likely be returning to Hogwarts in a month or so. She had hoped to make it back at the beginning of the year, but her Healers wouldn’t clear her yet.”

“That’s great news.”

The awkward silence continued. The younger students at the other tables chatted, but it wasn’t the same. Harry watched as Draco shoveled food around his plate, barely eating a bite.

When dessert disappeared, Professor McGonagall began her speech. “To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts. To our returning students, welcome home. I know that this place may hold dark memories for you from last school year. But we are working hard to return a sense of happiness and normalcy to these hallowed halls.”

She introduced the new staff members and heads of houses. There was a new Transfiguration professor since McGonagall had become headmistress. Slughorn was now the head of Slytherin house. Professor Sinistra had taken over as head of Gryffindor. Remus was announced as the head of eighth years and Defense. And there was a new Muggle Studies professor. McGonagall held a minute of silence for Professor Burbage. Harry noticed that Draco turned slightly green.

“Now, I would like to address some major changes that will be occurring with your schedules this year,” McGonagall continued. “In the last few years, we have all witnessed terrible events. Events that haunt us, day in and day out. Most of you are grieving losses of loved ones. Some of you fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. And for those of you that were here last year under the tyrant regime of the Carrows, you experienced unspeakable horrors. We will get through these together.

“First, your common room fireplaces are connected to the Floo Networks only for communication. If you would like to fire-call home at any time, you will be able to. If you need privacy, please arrange a private fire-call with your head of house in their chambers. Second, we know how hard it is to be away from home at this time. If you need to spend a weekend with your parents or pop home for dinner, please arrange this with your head of house. All heads of houses Floo Networks are completely open, as is mine.”

Harry felt Ron let out a sigh. He had not wanted to leave his parents or George, but he hadn’t wanted to leave Hermione more. Hermione reached across the table and patted her boyfriend’s hand.

“Finally, we have added three Healers to our staff, and they will be arriving tomorrow. These healers are trained in Mind-Healing. Group therapy is now a required part of your schedules. You will meet with your year and your house three times a week. One day will be dedicated to healthy coping skills. The other two days are for talk therapy. This schedule will be in place for all students until at least the winter holidays. After that, your assigned Healer will decide if, and how often, you need to continue. 

“If you find that you need additional support, your Healer can schedule individual sessions, as well as give you appropriate potions for sleeping or other needs. And before you all decide to groan and rebel, please know that every staff member is also required to meet with a Healer for either group or individual therapy.

“We are all dealing with the trauma of war and the feelings of grief. At Hogwarts, we support each other. We have always been dedicated to raising strong, capable wizards and witches. We hope that by helping you heal from your emotional wounds, we will set you up for a successful, fulfilling life.”

McGonagall wrapped up her speech and dismissed everyone to their common rooms. Several people grumbled about the new requirements, including Ron who kept insisting he was fine. Remus led the eighth years to the third-floor wing that had once held a three-headed dog. It had been turned into a new dormitory, and the entrance was marked by the painting of Sir Cadogan. 

“The password is ‘_i superare,’” _Remus told them. 

“That’s Latin for ‘I will overcome,” Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron. 

The common room was warm and cozy, with mismatched couches and chairs. It was decorated with banners from all four houses. There was a beautiful painting that looked like a patchwork quilt made of all the house colors. Remus asked them all to take a seat. 

“Now, as you are all eighteen years of age, you have some added privileges. First, you can come and go from Hogsmeade as you see fit. That means if you’d like to pop into town for dinner or spend a night away for…privacy…” His eyes studied Ron and Hermione, who were cuddled up together in an armchair. “…you are welcome to do that. If it starts interfering with your studies, we’ll have a different conversation.” This time, he looked pointedly at Seamus.

“Please refrain from giving any normally forbidden substances to the younger students.” Remus looked directly at Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was known for both his high-quality weed and his ability to smuggle in booze. “And as this is not a typical house and you are all adults, I expect you to treat each other with respect.”

“Do we have to go to that stupid therapy thing since we’re all adults?” Ernie McMillan asked. 

“Yes. You will be given a grade for attendance. Now, you can choose your own roommates. There are two rooms for the young ladies, each with four beds. Miss Brown will take whichever bed is left when she returns. And there are four rooms with three beds each for the gentlemen. Summon a house-elf once you’ve decided where you’re staying, and they’ll bring your belongings. Any other questions? No? Very well. My little flat is just down the hall from Sir Cadogan’s painting, if you need me. Blue door. Goodnight, and welcome back.”

Remus left the eighth-years alone. The Ravenclaw boys—Anthony, Michael, and Terry—announced that they would not be separated and took off to claim a room. Hannah and Susan offered to room with Millicent and Daphne so that the Patil twins could share a room. Hermione kissed Ron goodnight and followed Parvati and Padma to their room. 

The boys headed down their hallway. Dean and Seamus asked Neville to room with them, and he agreed once he lectured them on using silencing charms. Harry chuckled, glad he wouldn’t have to listen to the two lovers anymore. 

“Can I room with you Hufflepuffs?” Blaise asked Justin and Ernie. 

“You smoke?” Justin replied.

“Of course, and I pay well for it.”

“Then hello, roomie.”

Harry and Ron made their way to the last door in the hallway, next to their fellow Gryffindors. Ron went in and called for Winky.

“Blaise?” Draco’s voice sounded small. Harry turned around.

Blaise looked torn. “Sorry, mate. I promised my mum that I wouldn’t associate with you. Social suicide, she called it. And she’s right. No hard feelings, yeah?”

“Right.” Harry could have sworn Draco’s voice quavered. “So, you and I are—”

“It was fun, Draco. But no. And I’d prefer it if you kept that between the Slytherins. Reputation and all that.”

Draco nodded. Blaise disappeared into his bedroom. Draco stood, staring at his feet. There was only one bed left, and Harry had to be the one to make peace.

“Malfoy.”

Draco looked up, a cool expression on his face. “Potter.”

“Ron snores, but it’s nothing a silencing spell won’t fix.” 

“Good for him.”

“Look, it’s your only option, and—”

“Yes, thank you for pointing that out so bluntly.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s not ideal, but we’re not going to hex you in your sleep. Come on.”

Draco took a deep breath and followed Harry into their bedroom. Ron was already unpacking. “Hey, Harry. So, I was thinking, if we put up those spells that we used in the forest, would it be cool if Hermione was in here every now and then? She’s pretty loud, but I think that—”

“That’s going to be up to Malfoy.”

Ron turned around from the dresser next to his bed. “Malfoy?”

“He’s our new roommate.”

“Hello, Weasley.”

“Shit.”


	2. Roommates, not friends

Harry ran into Draco in the bathroom the next morning. They nodded at each other then went into separate shower stalls. Harry couldn’t help but notice that Draco looked much better than he had at his trial. He had testified because Draco deserved it. Draco had been coerced into becoming a Death Eater. He had let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and tried to kill Dumbledore because Voldemort was going to kill his parents. 

Harry probably would have made the same decision if someone was threatening to kill Hermione or Ron. He challenged everyone in the Wizengamot that they, too, would likely have made the same decision, especially as a teenager. And then there was the whole fact that Draco hadn’t sold Harry out to Voldemort in the Manor. Plus, he really was just a kid. Hermione had helped him prepare facts about the brain not being fully developed until age 25 and all that. 

He wasn’t sure the conditions of Draco’s release. He knew Narcissa Malfoy had only received one year in Azkaban and two years on house arrest. He didn’t know where Draco had gone after he was released from prison. He wanted to, but he couldn’t just start prying into his arch-rival’s life.

They finished in the bathroom at the same time and walked in heavy silence down the hallway to their dorm. When Harry opened the door, he saw Hermione buttoning her top and Ron splayed out on his bed, thankfully under the covers.

“Oh, bugger. You were fast. Sorry, I’ll be out of here in a moment.” She fastened her last button and leaned down to kiss Ron. “See you at breakfast.” 

Malfoy stared after Hermione, his jaw dropped. Harry just rolled his eyes. “Better get used to it, Malfoy. These two go at it like Kneazles in heat.”

“Ah.” He shook his head and threw his shower caddy and dirty clothes on the floor next to his bed. Harry, who had the bed closest to the door, put his own shower belongings on the shelf where he kept them and folded his pajamas to place at the end of his bed. Malfoy was so uptight, he had figured him for a neat freak. Apparently, he was more like Ron.

Ron pulled himself out of bed, completely starkers. Malfoy’s eyes widened. Ron dug through his dresser for his uniform and dressing gown. He scratched his bum, loosely tied the robe around his waist, and headed for the shower. 

Harry wandlessly summoned Ron’s toothbrush and toothpaste. His best friend re-entered the room a moment later. “I forgot my—”

Harry thrust the forgotten toiletries into Ron’s hand. “Thanks, mate!”

Malfoy was still gaping when Ron finally headed to the shower. “He’s not a morning person,” Harry explained. “And you better get used to seeing his bollocks swinging everywhere. I think he’d be a nudist if he could.”

Malfoy cocked his head. “Why are you being so chatty?”

“Oh, sorry. I forget not everyone is a morning person like me. Ginny used to hate when—”

“No. Why are you being so chatty with me?”

Harry paused. He wasn’t sure. It just sort of happened. “I don’t know. I guess I thought it would be bloody awkward if we shared a room and didn’t talk. And no one else seems to be talking to you, so…”

“Such tact.”

“Sorry. It’s just, well, the war’s over, Malfoy. Aren’t we too old for petty shit that started when we were eleven?”

Malfoy eyed him. “Just because you testified at my trial doesn’t mean you have to be my friend. I still think you’re a pompous arse.”

“Funny. I still think the same thing about you. I’m not trying to be your friend. I’m trying to be a cordial roommate because I just want one goddamned year of my life to go smoothly! Voldemort is dead. I never have to see my aunt and uncle again. Snape isn’t here to torment me in Potions. Just one fucking year of some bloody peace!”

He was yelling. When had he started yelling? He pressed the heels of hands into his eyes until he saw stars. 

“Okay.” Malfoy’s voice was small like it had been last night when Blaise had asked to room with the Hufflepuffs. Harry blinked and looked at him. Malfoy seemed to have shrunk. His shoulders dropped, and he stared at the floor. “Okay.”

“Okay. Are you okay?”

Malfoy’s usual confidence returned. “Roommates, Potter. Not friends.”

“Right. Well, see you at breakfast.”

“I’m heading that way, too,” Draco said, a little too urgently.

***

Draco walked with Harry to the Great Hall. The rambling arse seemed to have finally run out of things to say. Perhaps he shouldn’t have agreed to a truce so quickly. But Harry was yelling, and Draco hated being yelled at more than he hated Potter. Except he wasn’t so sure he hated Potter anymore. He just didn’t have room to hate anyone besides his father and Voldemort and his aunt Bellatrix, and the latter two were dead. 

He probably shouldn’t have asked to walk to breakfast with Harry. But when Harry was about to leave, that nauseous feeling returned. The thought of walking through the halls of Hogwarts with no protection was terrifying. No one would mess with him if he was with the bloody Savior, right?

Several people said hi to Harry as they made their way to breakfast. And several more people glared at Draco and muttered nasty things. No one threw a hex at him, though, so he decided that was a success. 

Draco took the same seat at the eighth year table that he had last night, on the corner closest to the staff table. Granger was seated across from him, her nose already in a book. Potter went to sit on her other side, but she gave him a look that Draco couldn’t interpret. He moved to sit next to Draco. Ah, she must have been telling him to save the seat for the Weasel. Of course.

Draco helped himself to a piece of toast. He knew that if Steve were here, he would insist on Draco eating something. And a bit of food did usually help the nausea. He nibbled on the wheat bread and studied Granger. Who would have thought the bookish Mudbl—Muggleborn, he corrected himself—would be a nympho? And who would have thought the Weasel would be packing such a nice cock? Too bad his face wasn’t attractive. Draco had never really been attracted to redheads. Dark hair, that’s what he liked. Dark hair and shorter than him, although Blaise had a good two inches on him. But that ship had sailed. 

It was just him and his hand this year. Although the other eighth years could leave the grounds, Draco was under house arrest at Hogwarts. And while finding a good lay had never been an issue before, he was now a social pariah. It was a shame. Sex would have been a great distraction from all of the general shittiness of his situation.

Lupin appeared at the head of their table with a chipper good morning. The other eighth years greeted him back in various stages of enthusiasm. The werewolf had a long cloth wrapped around his torso, with a large bulge on his chest. A bulge that moved. Lupin patted it. 

“Aw, Professor! You have a baby!” Susan Bones said with a squeal. The girls at the table all cooed. 

“I do.” Lupin pulled a bit of the cloth back to reveal a baby head with bright blue hair. “He is in a post-breakfast coma right now. But I’m sure you’ll be seeing a lot of him this year.”

“He’s my godson!” Harry said. Draco looked at him, surprised to see him beaming with pride. This morning had already been the oddest morning of his life, and it wasn’t even nine o’clock.

“I have your class rotas.” He began passing them out in alphabetical order. “You’ll notice more free time than you had previously. The NEWTS are demanding, so you will need that time for revision and projects. If you find yourself overwhelmed by your workload, my door is always open.” He glanced down at the sleeping baby. “Metaphorically. Please don’t wake the baby. Perhaps I should have included his nap times on your rotas, as well.”

Malfoy studied his schedule for the year. The nausea returned. First up, at nine a.m. every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday was the group therapy McGonagall had mentioned. And today was Wednesday. Bloody hell. He knew he couldn’t skive it off. Attending all classes, unless Madam Pomfrey signed off on an absence, was part of his plea deal. But he had no intention of talking about his feelings, especially as the only Death Eater at school. 

“Fuck me,” Harry said under his breath. “This is bullshit. We’re just supposed to talk about our feelings like a bunch of bloody girls. I’m fine.”

“First of all, that’s incredibly sexist.” Hermione jabbed her fork in Harry’s direction. “And second, you’re not fine. You have all the clinical symptoms of depression.”

“Because you’re the bloody picture of mental health right now?”

“Oi! Don’t talk to her like that,” Ron said. 

“No, he’s right, Ron. I’m obviously not fine. I can’t bloody sleep, and most of the time I’m so overwhelmed by all these memories that I can barely function. I haven’t finished a whole book since before…” Her voice trailed off.

Harry gave Hermione a small smile. “I know we’re all having a tough time. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, though.”

They finished their breakfasts without another word. Draco got up when the Golden Trio did and followed a few steps behind them to the classroom. He heard jeers of “Death Eater” and “Traitorous bastard” and a few other colorful insults. But no one would risk a jinx hitting one of the three most famous people in all of Wizarding Britain, so he was safe.

The classroom did not feature any desks. Instead, eleven cushy armchairs sat in a circle. The room was decorated with posters of pretty landscapes that said things like, “This too shall pass” and “You are more than your what happened to you.” 

“Welcome, welcome,” said a cheery witch with round cheeks and black, braided hair. “Take a seat wherever you like. I’m Healer Artemis Fletcher. You can call me Artemis.”

Half of the eighth year students were in this session. The Golden Trio, of course. Padma, Daphne, and Susan were the girls besides Hermione. Blaise, Neville, and Terry were the other boys. Great. His former nemesis, the sister of the girl he was betrothed to before the war, and his ex-boyfriend. 

Artemis had them start by introducing themselves so she could learn all their names. They were to say their name, former house, and favorite dessert. How stupid. Draco fought against rolling his eyes. He had to play nice, or he could go to Azkaban. “Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, chocolate.”

“Yum. Any chocolate?” Artemis asked.

“Um. Yes. Cake, probably, the most.”

She smiled at Draco and moved to the next person, which was Padma. On Harry’s turn, he sounded just as excited as Draco when he said, “Harry Potter, Gryffindor, treacle tart.”

Once everyone knew everyone’s favorite dessert, Artemis waved her wand. A floating display board appeared above her head.

“I know most of you are probably not very happy about this situation. But the more you are willing to open up, the more healing you can do. We have a very important rule in these sessions. What is said in here, stays in here. Do not go discussing a group member behind their back. People may say very personal and vulnerable things. You wouldn’t want them airing your secrets. Don’t do it to them. Can everyone agree to this?”

Everyone said yes. “Good. This applies to me, also. I will not discuss what happens in here with my colleagues, your professors, or any other students. There is one caveat to this. If you say something that makes me believe you’re in danger or are going to harm someone else, I will have to discuss safety interventions with Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin.”

She went on to discuss the symptoms of depression and PTSD. Draco was shocked to learn that physical symptoms like nausea can manifest. He wasn’t crazy, then. Other symptoms she listed felt like she was singling Draco out. But when he looked around, he saw everyone looked uncomfortable. When she mentioned addiction and risky behavior, both Granger and Longbottom shifted in their seats.

She ended by teaching them a breathing technique for when they felt overwhelmed. Draco had to admit to himself that he did feel calmer after they did it. In for four seconds, hold for seven, out for eight. 

The rest of the day passed without event. The workloads for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms were rigorous. He knew that the rest of his courses would be the same. The eighth years had all their classes with the seventh years, many of whom vocally hated Draco. 

Much of the workload would be project-based. Most teachers assigned them individual projects. But in Herbology the next day, he found himself partnered with Potter. Just his luck. Well, Potter may be a lackluster student, but he wouldn’t allow that to affect his grades. They were to plant, grow, and harvest various varieties of fluxweed in differing conditions through the year, with a final report on the results and recommendations for Herbologists and Potioneers.

First they were roommates. Then they were in the same therapy session. Now they had to work on the same project together. And they had an almost identical schedule, except Draco also had Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

At least being around Potter would keep him safe. Hopefully.


	3. Three Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get emotionally heavy in this chapter.

Harry updated Draco on the fluxweed as they walked to Friday’s therapy session in the third week of school. He had nearly missed his morning watering session, but Draco had launched various items at his head until he woke up. Draco had already agreed to take on both weekend days of watering for the sleepy bastard. Seriously, who knew the Savior of the Wizarding World could nap so much?

Therapy started like it always did. It was like a bad replicating charm, and Draco could recite it by memory. Padma couldn’t wait to talk about how hard her sister was taking what happened to Lavender, and how she wished Parvati would talk to someone else, which then made Padma feel like a bad twin. Susan would talk about losing her mother to the Snatchers. Hermione would politely say that she was still having trouble sleeping but that she thought the sleeping draught was starting to help. Then Artemis would ask if anyone else wanted to share. They would all stare at each other awkwardly until she dismissed them. 

But after Padma said that Lavender was returning, and she hoped Parvati would start dealing better, something changed. Neville Longbottom, the Unlikely Hero And Beheader Of Giant Ass Snakes, broke down in tears. 

Well, tears was an understatement. Earth-shattering sobs racked his body. Draco’s nausea returned, and this time it came with a lump in his throat. He wondered how a hero could be having such a hard time.

When his sobs quieted, Artemis asked him if he would like to share. Neville wiped his face and nodded.

“I can’t stop drinking. If I stop drinking, then everything just feels like too much. Everything the Carrows did…so many Cruciatus curses…I thought for sure I’d end up going mad like my parents. And then I feel so guilty that I didn’t, but they did. And I can’t…I just have to keep drinking. But Luna…” Tears started flowing freely again. “Luna said I have to stop or it’s over between us. And I love her so much, but I don’t know how to stop.”

“Thank you for sharing, Neville,” Artemis said softly. There was a long pause, and Artemis looked around the room expectantly. No one spoke.

And then Harry Potter jumped out of his seat. “That’s it?!” His voice was loud, shrill, full of anger.

“Harry, sit down,” Hermione said gently.

“No, it’s all right,” Artemis said. “Say what you need to say, Harry.”

Harry looked confused but continued yelling. “That’s all you’re going to do? He just told you he can’t stop drinking, and it’s ruining his life. And all you can say is thank you for sharing? What sort of fucking Mind Healer are you? Help him quit drinking! Where are your bloody coping skills now?”

Draco shrank back into his armchair. Always with the yelling. He couldn’t take the yelling. Yelling. That was Lucius’ favorite pastime. Then when Bellatrix was in the Manor it was a war of yelling, and then the Dark Lord would yell at them to stop and...

“Draco! Mate! Are you all right?”

Weasley’s voice snapped him out of his spiraling thoughts. Everyone was looking at him. Harry was still standing, his piercing green eyes wide and fearful. Weasley of all people had jumped out of his seat and knelt at Draco’s feet. “You were shaking, mate. And I didn’t think you could get any paler, but—”

“Ron!” Hermione chastised.

“Sorry. What’s wrong?”

“I’m fine,” Draco said in a shaky breath. “Thank you for your concern, Weasley.”

There was a long silence as everyone settled back in their seats. Draco felt as if he might be sick. But Potter had stopped yelling, and that was all that mattered right then. He did the breathing technique that Artemis had taught them on the first day.

After several silent moments, Artemis spoke. “Harry, I would like to address what you said. First, Neville took a big step today sharing for the first time. Sometimes offering advice is not the best thing to do when someone is upset. Would you agree?”

Harry nodded.

“Second, I think we have touched briefly on anger being a secondary emotion. Can you identify your primary emotion?”

“Uh.” Harry fiddled his thumbs. “I didn’t like seeing him upset. And I didn’t like that you weren’t doing anything.”

“Why?”

“I don’t like seeing my friends upset.”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why? Doesn’t everyone hate seeing their friends upset?”

Artemis nodded. “Yes, but none of Neville’s other friends reacted the same. What was really going through your mind?”

“Fuck. I don’t know.” He crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling, chewing his lip. Draco had the oddest urge to hug him. “I didn’t know how to help him feel better.”

“I see. Did you feel like it was your responsibility to make him feel better?”

“Well, yes, of course.” Harry scoffed like Artemis was an idiot.

“Why?”

Harry mouthed the question and rolled his eyes. Then something like enlightenment dawned on his face. Draco could never understand how every emotion just lived on Harry’s face. Heart on his sleeve was the expression, he thought. It was fascinating.

“It’s my fault that everyone is having to go through this. Voldemort was after me. It’s my fault.”

Draco blinked. Poor bastard thought he was the cause of this shitshow, not the evil noseless tyrant. 

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione’s voice was thick with tears. “You really believe that, don’t you?”

Harry stared at the ceiling and nodded.

***

Someone was puking in the toilet cubicle. Harry splashed cold water on his face and tried to ignore the retching. He was shaky and weak and wanted nothing more than to climb into his bed and sleep for the next week. The cubicle door opened. In the mirror, Harry saw Draco exit the stall. His hair was disheveled, and his tie was untied. He wiped his mouth and walked up to the sink next to Harry.

“You’re sick?”

Draco gave him a sidelong glance then cupped his hands under the water stream for a drink. 

“Is that why you were all shaky and pale? You should go see Madam Pomfrey.”

“I’m fine, Potter. I’m not sick.”

“Draco.” 

“Potter.”

“Did I say something that upset you during the session? I’m sorry if I did.”

“Contrary to popular opinion, the world does not revolve around you, Potter. Mine certainly doesn’t at least.”

“Oh. Okay.” Harry’s face fell. He turned to walk away.

“It’s the yelling.” He said it so quietly, Harry wondered if he had imagined it.

“Sorry?”

“Yelling. My father yelled my entire life. Usually at me. I can’t stand yelling.”

Harry furrowed his brow, thinking. He had always assumed that Lucius had doted on his son, that the two were close. He remembered how Vernon’s yelling made him feel, and in that moment, he saw the same feelings in Draco’s grey eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’ll try not to yell around you anymore.” Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Want to skive off Defense?”

“Yes, but I can’t. I can’t miss a class without a note from Pomfrey.”

Harry nodded. They left the bathroom and made their way to the Defense classroom in silence. 

“Remus, Draco just vomited. I heard him myself. He’s worried about missing class, because, well, you know. So can I take him to the Hospital Wing?”

“I’m fi—oof.” Harry had elbowed him hard enough to make him double over. “Fuck.”

Remus studied the pair. “Very well. Have Pomfrey send a note to myself and Professor McGonagall. Feel better, Draco.”

“Thank you.” 

They walked toward the Hospital Wing side-by-side. “That was a Slytherin maneuver, Potter. I’m impressed.”

Harry shrugged. “The hat almost put me in Slytherin.”

“You’re lying.”

“Nope. God, can you imagine us in the same house? We’d have killed each other.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Draco laughed out loud. “But we ended up in the same dorm anyway.”

“Funny, that.”

They walked in silence for a few steps. 

“You know, it’s rather narcissistic of you to think that you caused the whole war.”

Harry stopped and looked at Draco. “Thanks, I guess?”

“I just mean…The Dark Lord didn’t only want to kill you. He wanted to literally take over the world. You were just an obstacle for him to overcome. If there had never been a prophecy, never been a Harry Potter, he still would have tried to take over.”

Harry was quiet for several moments. “Wow. I never thought of that for some reason.”

“Well, you are rather dense.”

“Piss off,” he said. But he smiled. “It’s hard, you know, to realize that when a madman has literally been after you since you were in nappies.”

Draco frowned. “True.”

“And I’m so used to everything being my fault. It always was when I was a kid. My aunt and uncle blamed me for everything. One time they blamed me for getting a liberal MP elected to the Muggle Parliament.”

“The what?”

“Like the Wizengamot.”

“Oh. That’s bloody stupid.”

“Yeah, well. You think I’m dense. You should meet the Dursleys.”

Draco shuddered. “No, thank you. I’ve met enough psychopaths for one lifetime, thanks.”

They stopped in front of the doors to the Hospital Wing. Harry grinned at Draco. “Let’s get you that note.”

Harry told Pomfrey that he found Draco puking in the bathroom and insisted he come to get a potion. Pomfrey checked Draco’s temperature and handed him a peppermint-flavored tonic. Harry asked Pomfrey to send a note to Lupin and McGonagall then assured her he would make sure Draco went straight to bed.

“Thanks, Potter.”

“You can call me Harry, you know.”

“Perhaps.”


	4. Everything Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a realization.

Things changed after that Friday. Not just with Harry and Draco, who were almost friends. But with everyone in the therapy session. Even Blaise was saying good morning to Draco when they passed in the corridor. Draco still hadn’t opened up in therapy, but he was feeling less alone. He wasn’t the only one struggling. Harry hadn’t said much either. But Hermione had surprised everyone the following Wednesday.

“I think I’m using sex as a distraction. It’s the only time I don’t feel like everything is caving in on me. I can’t even concentrate to study like I used to. All these thoughts creep in, and I feel like I’m drowning.”

Hermione had seemed lighter after that. Just admitting it helped a lot, she told them. She had scheduled an individual session with Artemis. Ron opened up at the next session about losing Fred. Terry Boot talked about his nightmares. 

Lavender Brown returned that night. She had some nasty scars but otherwise seemed happy to be back. She even hugged Draco in her excitement.

Friday night, the eighth years were too tired to go out for drinks, which meant the common room was much louder than Draco had become used to. Ernie and Justin were rolling blunts at a table. Hufflepuff puff pass, Draco laughed to himself. That’s what they used to say about them the house of friendship, loyalty, and really good weed.

Hermione, Padma, Millicent, and Daphne were laying on the floor studying. Ron was playing chess with Terry. Harry was busy working on an essay for Charms. Draco was trying to read a potions book for his capstone project.

“Fucking hell,” Neville said as he entered the common room from the hallway, Luna in tow. “Those bastards had said I could have the room tonight. They can go into Hogsmeade, but Luna can’t.”

“Did you ask them again?” Harry asked.

“Yes.”

“What did they say?”

Luna giggled. “I believe they said, ‘Oh! Oh! Right there! Fuck yes!’”

The common room burst into laughter. Neville rolled his eyes. 

“Sounds like they’re having the same conversation as Parvati and Lavender,” Hermione said.

“Merlin. Are they still going at it?” Ron asked.

Padma cringed. “Yes. There are some things you should never know about your twin, and what they sound like during sex is definitely one of them.”

“Incidentally, Ron,” Hermione said. “Want to go into town for the night? I don’t think my room will be available any time soon.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Did you finish your homework?”

“I did! I made it all the way through Transfiguration without stopping.”

The people in their therapy session all congratulated Hermione. She had slowly begun to catch up on her homework since her admission on Wednesday. The others just smiled, knowing that it must be something she had shared in therapy. They had their own moments like that.

“Not bloody fair,” Neville muttered. Luna kissed him on the cheek. 

Harry looked at them and smiled. He waived his wand, and a moment later, a silvery cloak flowed through the air into his hand. “Here, Luna. Use my cloak, and go into Hogsmeade with Neville.”

“That’s quite sweet of you, Harry. Thank you.” She kissed Harry on the forehead and grabbed Neville’s hand. “Let’s go, love.”

“Thank you, mate. I owe you.”

The Hufflepuffs lit up one of the blunts and passed it around the common room. Draco leaned over to Harry and said, “You know, you aren’t responsible for Dean and Seamus shagging in Neville’s room.”

Harry laughed. “Fuck off, Draco. You should be thanking me. Unless you wanted to walk in on them in the toilet, or worse, on the couch in the middle of the night.”

Draco shuddered. “No. The last thing I want to see is Luna naked. Too…female. And a relative, technically. Although Neville has gotten quite fit.”

“Yeah, he has,” Harry said. Then he blushed. “I mean, he really toned up from what he used to look like.”

Interesting. Draco inched closer to Harry. “You used to room with him. Tell me. How big is the real sword of Godric Gryffindor?”

Harry turned a deep shade of scarlet. “I don’t know,” he squeaked.

“Oh, I think you do. Come on, just between friends.”

“Friends?” Harry’s bright green eyes widened. “Are we friends?”

He looked so hopeful in that moment. Draco wanted to say yes, of course they were friends. But he was a Slytherin after all. “We can be if you tell me about Neville’s cock.”

Harry blushed, but he looked thoughtful. He leaned in and whispered. “Fine. He’s a, erm, grower, not a shower. But one time his bedcurtains weren’t drawn completely, and it was above average.” He gestured with his hands.

“Ah. That’s good. I’ve seen Ron’s, thanks to his nudist habit. What about Dean Thomas?”

“Chrissake, you’re a horny bastard.” Harry made a gesture. “I suppose you want to know about Seamus.”

“Nah, I already know.”

“You do? How?”

Draco laughed. “That’s charming.”

Harry shifted in his seat. Draco was enjoying this way too much to stop. “Now, there was one more boy in your dorm, right?”

“I’m not telling you about my dick, Malfoy!”

“Shh. Don’t get your panties in a wad. Relax. Any Slytherins you want to know about?”

Harry flushed a deep scarlet. “I don’t care about dicks, Draco.”

“Right. Your interest in _Quidditch Kings_ is purely for the high-quality journalism.” Harry’s eyes widened. Somehow Draco knew he had gone too far. He changed the subject. “How was the fluxweed this afternoon?”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They chatted about the fluxweed. Justin passed a blunt around the room, and Draco took a long drag. 

Parvati and Lavender entered the room, and everyone that was left burst into applause. Lavender, ever the diva, took a bow. Then Terry asked Draco to play chess with him. Draco was surprised, but he agreed. When he looked up again, Harry was nowhere to be found.

***

“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.” Harry banged his head against the shower wall. He let the water scald his skin. “Fuck.”

He looked down at his erection, disgusted by its betrayal. It had been hard since Draco had started talking about cocks. And then when Draco said that thing about _Quidditch Kings_.

He did like looking at the pictures, but only because he wanted to look like them. Right? He liked girls. He liked girls a lot. Boobs and pussies and curves. Sex with Ginny was great. He liked thinking about that Muggle actress when he wanked. What was her name? Kate Beckinsale. Yeah.

He pictured her in his mind and tugged on his dick. But he couldn’t hold the image. He imagined Ginny and that time she had tied him up with their ties. Yeah, that worked for a bit. But then she changed to Charlie Weasley, and Harry came in a moment.

No. Ginny often changed to Charlie in his fantasies. He had accepted that he was attracted to Charlie a few years ago. Just Charlie. Not blokes. Charlie was just exceptionally handsome. But then, he thought about how he kept noticing fit blokes. Not sexually, he had thought. Just noticing them. Like Neville. He remembered seeing Neville having it out that time in sixth year. His cock got hard again. He slid to the ground. “No. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“Harry?” Draco’s voice sounded concerned. What was he doing here? Go away, Harry thought. “Harry?” He knocked on the wall outside the shower. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” It came out strangled.

“And that’s why you’re yelling fuck in the shower?”

Harry took a deep breath. “I’m fine, Draco. I swear.”

“Are you sure? You’re not about to off yourself in there, are you? Do I need to get Lupin?”

“No!” Harry remembered how Draco felt about yelling and counted to five. “No. Thank you. I’m not suicidal.”

“Okay.”

There were several beats of silence. “Draco? You still there?”

“Yes.”

“You’re gay?”

“And the sky is blue, and the grass is green. Yes.” He paused. “Shit. Did I really upset you earlier?”

“No. Yes. I mean.”

“Harry, are you gay?”

“No! I like girls.”

“And guys?” Harry didn’t say anything. “Potter, turn the bloody shower off so I don’t have to scream to talk to you.”

Harry stood on shaky legs and turned off the shower but made no effort to leave the stall. “I think I like blokes. And girls. Both.”

“So, you’re bisexual?”

Harry made a croaking noise. 

“Did you not know? How did you not know?” Draco had known from his first wet dream that he liked boys.

“I don’t know. I just…I don’t think I realized that what I was feeling was…that. Honestly, I haven’t given much thought to it. I kind of recycle the same three, you know, fantasies.”

Draco thought for a minute. Plenty of people didn’t come out until much later in life, even in the Wizarding World. He had heard people say that Muggles weren’t very accepting of homosexuality. “Well, you have had a lot going on the last seven years or so.”

“Ha.”

“Look, um. It’s just not a big deal in our world, Harry. No one would so much as bat an eye. All that would happen is that the tabloids would try to say you’re dating twice as many people now.”

“Really?”

“Really. Even Purebloods, we might be queerer than everyone. As long as you get married to have an heir, no one cares who you fuck. That’s the real reason we have so many arranged marriages.”

Harry wrapped a towel around himself and opened the shower curtain. Draco was sitting on the floor directly in front of him. “Don’t tell anyone, please. I need time to…figure this out.”

Draco nodded. Harry gathered his clothes and made his way to their dorm. Draco stayed seated for awhile. Harry Potter had just come out to him. To him! Draco was the only person who knew this. The whole situation seemed wrong.

He felt bad for him. He can’t imagine how it must feel to discover something like that so late in life. And to grow up thinking it’s taboo. Poor bloke. He thought about how lost Harry looked when he came out of the shower. And how hot. Merlin, that boy was built well. All muscles and short and stocky. That messy, dark hair.

Draco’s cock twitched. Inappropriate, he muttered. But it was just a fantasy. No harm in that. Draco was never one to judge his own fantasies. “Fuck it,” he said. He stood and stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

Back in the room, Harry was pacing. He forced himself to breathe in the rhythm that Artemis had taught them. When he finally caught his breath, he sat down on his bed and drew the curtains. He needed to experiment. He stuck a hand out of the bed curtains and grabbed his wand and a copy of _Quidditch Kings_ and the bottle of lotion he liked. 

Charlie was the first person that came to mind. But he already knew he could get off to Charlie. He suspended the magazine above his head with a wordless Wingardium and flipped through the pages. He imagined the shirtless Quidditch players completely naked, fisting their cocks like he had seen Neville do that time. 

That worked. He pumped some lotion on his hand and set to work. He flipped the pages with his free hand while he stroked himself. He stopped on a full-page spread of a platinum blond with a Chaser’s lean build. He imagined going down on his knees for him, what it would feel like to have a cock in his mouth. He rubbed and tugged, harder and faster, sucking an imaginary cock. 

He cried out when he came. 

Fuck. He was definitely into blokes. 


	5. Friendship And Forgiveness

The next day, Draco was walking back to the dorms from the Great Hall after lunch. Only one person had spat at him today, so it was a good day. Most of the eighth years had gone into the village. He assumed Harry was with them because he had been gone by the time Draco made it back from tending to the fluxweed that morning. He was almost to Sir Cadogan’s painting when he froze. Bellatrix LeStrange was walking straight toward him. “No.” 

He fell to the ground and started shaking and crying. “Nononono.”

“Draco!” A hand touched his shoulder. “Draco, it’s me. It’s Harry.”

Draco didn’t move. Harry pulled him into a sitting position and folded his arms around him. “Send for Healer Artemis, please,” Draco heard him say. Artemis couldn’t do anything. None of them stood a chance against Bellatrix. He sobbed into Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey, Draco. It’s all right. You’re okay. Look at me.” He pushed Draco away just a little. Draco tried to focus on Harry’s green eyes, but he was too scared.

“What are you doing? We have to get away. We need to run.”

“No, no we don’t, Draco. We’re safe.”

“Safe? We’re not safe. Bellatrix will—”

“Bellatrix? She’s dead, Draco. She’s no—oh.” He looked up at someone standing behind Draco. “Yeah, I forget sometimes. Draco, Bellatrix is dead. Molly Weasley killed her. You saw her sister, Andromeda.”

Draco blinked. “Andromeda?”

“Yes. She’s Teddy’s grandmother. She was dropping him off to Remus, and I ate lunch with them. Look.”

Shaky, Draco craned his neck to study the woman behind him. The resemblance was uncanny, but Andromeda had brown hair instead of Bellatrix’s pitch black. And tears were streaming down her face. That meant it definitely wasn’t Bellatrix.

Draco’s face heated. He got to his feet, though he was wobbly. “I am so sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Oh, my darling.” Andromeda folded him into an embrace. Draco hadn’t been held like that since he said goodbye to his mother nearly six months before. He wrapped his arms around her. She even smelled like his mother. They wore the same perfume. He couldn’t stop his tears. “You have nothing to apologize for. I am so sorry she hurt you so very badly.”

Andromeda stepped back and put her hands on Draco’s shoulders. She patted his face, just like his mother. “I am so glad to meet you, nephew of mine.”

Draco smiled a watery smile. “You smell like my mother.”

Andromeda wiped her eyes. “Do I? She’s still wearing _Rumplefink’s Number 3_, then.”

“Yes. Well, probably not in Azkaban.”

“Gah!” Teddy shrieked, breaking the tension. Andromeda laughed. “Can’t stand an emotional moment, just like his mother.”

Artemis ran up to them at that moment. “Draco? Are you all right?”

Draco looked at the floor. “Yes. Sorry to trouble you. I, uh, had a bit of an episode because I thought I saw my aunt. But this is my other aunt. Not the evil one. So. I’m fine now. Thanks to Harry.”

Artemis smiled. “I’ll be in my office this afternoon if you need me, Draco. Perhaps you and your not-evil aunt can do some catching up?”

“You can have my flat,” Remus offered. “Teddy and I are going to my office to grade papers.”

“Gah!” Teddy agreed.

“Would you, Draco? I would like it very much.”

Draco nodded and Andromeda held out her arm to him. 

“Artemis,” Harry said. “Are you available to talk by any chance?”

“Of course, Harry. Come with me. I heard the house elves made treacle tart. I’ll get us some.”

***

“You look terrible,” Draco said when Harry entered their room that evening. Harry’s eyes were red and puffy. But otherwise, he didn’t look terrible at all. 

Harry laughed. “Have you looked in a mirror, Draco?” 

Draco sat up on his bed and rummaged through his nightstand for a mirror. Sure enough, his own eyes were swollen, and his face was splotchy. He hated crying. But he had enjoyed his visit with Andromeda, so he didn’t mind too much.

“How was your afternoon with Andromeda?”

Draco grinned. “Emotional. But good. Mother always told such fun stories about her. If it weren’t for my father and their parents, I think Mother would have reached out to her.”

“She’s wonderful.”

“She, um. She told me that if I don’t have a place to go after Hogwarts, I could come live with her. I don’t know how to feel about that. The Manor might be given back to me. But I’m not sure I could live there after everything.”

Harry smiled. “It’s only October. You don’t have to decide yet. Spend some more time with her.”

“True. Your turn. Why do you look like you just got dumped by your date at the Yule Ball?”

Harry laughed again, and it was nice to hear. “Someday I’ll tell you how terrible Yule Ball was. Or better yet, ask Parvati.”

“Noted. Now spill it.”

“I spent three hours in Artemis’ office. Mostly talking about, well, what we talked about last night. And then I found Ron and Hermione and told them.”

“And?”

“I cried. Hermione cried. Ron clapped me on the back and said I should marry his brother, Charlie.” Harry smiled at that. Draco felt a twinge of jealousy, and he shoved it down.

“Well, good. Congratulations on coming out.”

“Thanks.”

Draco turned his mirror over and over in his hands. “And thanks for earlier, Harry. I hate that you keep turning up when I need saving. But you knew exactly what to do. So, thanks.”

“Anytime, mate.”

***

“I’m bisexual.”

Draco watched all the jaws drop around the circle. He smirked. He felt a sense of pride at being the first person to know, even before Hermione and Ron. It had taken Harry a couple of weeks to say anything. Draco was proud of him. “I’m bisexual,” he said again. “And I’m angry that it took me so long to realize it. I’m angry that Voldemort took so much of my childhood and teenage years. I’m angry that I’m eighteen years old, and I just now have the time and mental energy to experience normal teenage emotions. And I know that anger is a secondary emotion, but I don’t know what the first emotion is yet.”

He folded his arms over his chest, indicating he was done. “Thank you for sharing with us, Harry. I would just like to remind everyone that what is said in here stays in here. So, please, allow Harry to tell other people on his terms.”

Everyone nodded, and a few people thanked Harry for trusting them. Draco gave Harry a thumbs up from across the circle. 

“Who would like to go next?”

“I will.” The words were out of Draco’s mouth before he knew what he was doing. He shot a panicked look at Harry. Harry smiled at him.

“Thank you, Draco.”

Draco took a deep breath. “I miss my mother terribly. I don’t think her sentence was fair. Both us were…neither of us wanted to…but I actually did bad things. She didn’t. Not really. She just tried to survive. She never took the Mark. But she’s sitting in Azkaban, and I’m sitting here.” Once he started, the words just kept coming. “I hate thinking of how lonely she must be. How scared. I have started to be happy again, but then I feel guilty for feeling happy. It should be me in there. It should be me.” 

A single tear ran down his cheek. His stomach hurt, and he wanted to run away. He looked at Harry, who nodded at him reassuringly. “I get nauseous all the time. Everytime I think about anything related to the war. I get these flashbacks to…Well, the slit-nosed bastard lived in my house. Whatever you imagine, I can guarantee you it was worse. And then I get flashbacks to before. My father was an arse. I hate him. I’ve hated him since he made me take the Mark. He’s mean and cruel and deserves far worse than a life sentence.”

He took a shaky breath and wiped his wet eyes. “I’ve lost everything. My mother, my home, my friends. Sometimes, I just can’t bear the weight of the guilt. I did terrible things. I may have done them to survive, but I’m still ashamed. And I miss my mother.”

He looked up. Harry had an almost-smile on his face. He returned Draco’s earlier thumbs-up. But it was Hermione who surprised Draco the most. She crossed the circle and leaned down to give him a hug. 

“I forgive you,” she whispered in his ear.

Artemis asked Draco to stay for a few minutes. She said she could give him a potion to help prevent the anxious nausea. “Shame is a useless emotion, Draco,” she added. “Guilt is healthy. It means you aren’t a sociopath. But shame…you don’t need that.”

Draco didn’t understand, but he thanked her. She promised to send a house-elf with his potion later. 

Harry was waiting for him outside the classroom. He was handsome with his wild hair and muscular shoulders leaning against the stone wall. “You all right?”

“Yeah,” Draco said. “Yeah, I think I am.”


	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for sexy times

“Hermione, I need to talk to you.” She was laying on her bed reading a book. After a few weeks of the sleeping draught, she had returned to her bookish self. Sleep deprivation has terrible effects, Artemis had taught them.

“Is it about your crush on Draco?”

“What? How did you know?” She looked up from her book and arched an eyebrow. 

“Okay, fine. You know me too well and blah blah blah. Right. Well, I want to invite him to the Halloween Ball.”

Hermione put her book down and sat up. “The Halloween Ball that starts in three hours? The Halloween Ball that every other girl in this dorm is currently getting ready for?”

“Planning ahead is not my forte. You know that. Besides, I just realized I like blokes a month ago. I only figured out I had a crush on Draco two weeks ago.”

“I’ve known since sixth year and suspected since third.”

Harry shook his head and made a face at her. “Hermione, not helping.”

“I’m not sure what you want me to tell you. You’re friends. Say, ‘Will you go the Halloween Ball with me?’ That’s it.”

“But that’s just it. We’re friends. What if he says no and it ruins our friendship? What if he says yes? I’ve never been on a date with a guy. I’ve never kissed a guy! What if he wants to have sex? I don’t think I’m quite ready for that yet. I mean, I want to. He’s really fit. What if I bollocks this up? I’m not exactly Cassanova, Hermione.”

“That’s certainly true.”

“I don’t remember things being this complicated with girls! Is it because he’s a bloke? Am I turning into a girl?”

“Wow, okay, sexist. It’s complicated because your relationship with Draco is complicated. I mean, two years ago, you nearly killed each other. But bloody hell, Harry. You fought Voldemort, multiple times. You led a battle. You _literally _died. Did you learn nothing in the war? Life is too short for what-ifs. Put on your Gryffindor pants, and ask. him. out.”

“I feel like you used to be nicer.”

“Life’s too short for that, too.” She grinned at Harry. “Go get him, Cassanova.”

Harry kissed Hermione on the top of her head. “You’re the best.”

“I know.”

Draco wasn’t anywhere in the dormitory, so Harry fished out the Marauder’s Map from his trunk. He hadn’t needed it all this year. He scanned the map until he saw Draco’s name. He was in the library.

Harry checked his breath and ran a hand over his hair before rushing off to the library. Hermione’s pep talk had helped, but he was still nervous. He wished he had some Felix Felicis right about now.

***

Draco placed the books back on the shelves, put his bag over his shoulder, and made his way out of the library. The halls were abandoned; everyone was getting ready for the Halloween Ball. McGonagall had decided that the year was going so well, they all deserved some fun. He wondered again if he should ask Harry to go with him, but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. Things were going well for Draco. He had several friends, and his classes were going well. Steve had written to tell him that he was trying to get permission to let Draco visit his mother over Christmas. Andromeda and he had met for tea in Lupin’s apartment a few times.

And Harry was, well, Harry.

Draco was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the other person glaring at him from the other side of the hall.

“It should have been you.”

Draco looked up to see a seventh-year Ravenclaw he didn’t know by name. He had definitely called Draco names before. And spat at him. Draco’s heart started to race. He had become too confident walking around Hogwarts alone. 

“I’m sorry. Did you say something?” He tried to be polite, tried not to give away the fear in his voice. He grasped his wand in his pocket, afraid to use it in case it looked as if he were violating the terms of his release.

“I said it shoud have been you that got killed in the battle. Not my mum. She was an Auror. It should have been you.”

Draco could hear his heart pounding in his ears. It was so loud he didn’t hear the boy cast a stinging hex. It burned through his body. 

One jinx after one hex after one curse. Draco fell to the floor, unable to grab his wand to throw up a shield. “It should have been you!”

“I know!” Draco cried. “It should have been. You’re right. Please, please stop.”

“And now the Death Eater begs for mercy. How ironic.” He cast another hex, and Draco seized up in pain.

“STUPEFY!”

The Ravenclaw fell face-first to the ground with a loud thud. Draco heard something crunch, likely a nose. Harry knelt on the ground next to Draco. “Hey, are you all right?”

Draco swallowed and wiped his eyes. The last of the hexes were fading. He sat up. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

Harry waved his wand and tied up the Ravenclaw. He cast a Patronus charm and sent a message to McGonagall letting her know a student was waiting immobilized after torturing Draco. Then he stood and held a hand out to Draco.

Draco took his hand and got to his feet. Then he threw his arms around Harry and crashed his lips against the other boy’s. Harry froze for a half-second in shock before parting his lips and deepening their kiss. He parted his lips, inviting Draco in.

Draco ran his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry tentatively touched Draco’s back, gaining more confidence and running his hands over his shoulders and spine. Draco pulled back for air.

“I don’t particularly want to be here when McGonagall arrives,” he whispered against Harry’s lips.

“Right.” 

“Come on,” Draco said, taking Harry’s hand. “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

They walked through the empty castle, looking for somewhere they could be alone. They found themselves outside, walking toward the Quidditch pitch. 

“You saved me again, you git.” Draco bumped his hip against Harry’s. “Thanks. How’d you happen along my way?”

Harry reached an arm back to scratch his head. “I was coming to ask you to the ball.”

Draco grinned. “Well, I accept. But how did you know where I was?”

Harrry let out a breath and looked at the sky. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank piece of parchement. He tapped it with his wand and said, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

A map of Hogwarts appeared, full of tiny dots with people’s names. Every person at Hogwarts was on the map. Draco let out a low whistle. “This explains so much.”

“Yeah.” 

Draco sat on the grass and spread the map out in front of him. “This is wild. Hey, look at this.” He pointed to two dots that were very close to each other. Too close to each other. Two sixth-year Gryffindors were going at it in a broom closet.

“Happens a lot. One time, I saw Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch in the green house. Their dots were literally on top of each other.”

“No!”

Harry nodded. Draco studied the map a bit longer before folding it up. Harry tapped it again and said, “Mischief managed.” The map disappeared. 

“Impressive. Where’d you get it?”

“Fred and George Weasley. But my dad made it.”

“Really?”

“Yep. My dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew. They called themselves the Marauders. Honestly, I figure Remus was most of the brains behind this. He was nearly a Ravenclaw, you know.”

“Cool.” Draco looked at Harry. “Well, this has been fun. And enlightening. But I’d really like to continue snogging you.”

Harry blushed. 

“Merlin, you’re cute.” Draco pushed Harry’s shoulders until he was lying on the ground. Then he straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. 

It didn’t take long before both of them were hard. Harry was certain he had never felt anything so hot as Draco’s erection pressed against his through their jeans. They snogged and rutted against each other until their breaths came in short, heavy pants. Harry came first, and he dug his nails into Draco’s back. He groaned into Draco’s ear. That sent Draco over the edge. He sped up his frotting and sucked on Harry’s neck until he came moments later. 

Draco rolled off of Harry onto the grass. They held hands and panted until their heart rates slowed. 

“I don’t remember the last time I came in my trousers,” Draco said.

Harry laughed. He was pretty sure it was fifth year for him. “So, uh, do you want to go to the Halloween Ball with me?”

“Yes, but not with cum on my jeans and grass on my sweater. Come on. Let’s go get ready.”

***

They were late to the party. But they came in holding hands, and everyone gaped. Harry saw a couple of cameras flash, and he knew that they would be on the cover of the Daily Prophet by Monday. He said as much to Draco, who shrugged.

“Could they possibly slander either of us any more than they already have?”

“Good point.” They joined the other eighth years by the punch table. Hermione greeted Draco with a hug, and Ron clapped them both on the back. Harry was pretty sure he saw a few galleons change hands between some of their peers.

The Weird Sisters performed, and Draco dragged Harry onto the dance floor. Harry licked his lips more than once at the sight of Draco dancing. Around eleven, Ron yelled in Harry’s ear that a bunch of them were going into Hogsmeade.

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

“I’m staying in town tonight with Hermione. So you know…”

Harry felt a flush creep up his neck. “Thanks, mate.”

He placed a hand on Draco’s hip and gestured toward the door with a raised eyebrow. Draco nodded. They followed a large crowd of older students out of the Great Hall. 

“Tonight’s the night my parents died,” Harry said suddenly as they climbed the staircase to the third-floor corridor. Draco squeezed his hand. “I forgot all about it until just now.”

“Yeah?”

“All I could think about was you and inviting you to the ball and then, well, you know how things went.”

“How do you feel about forgetting?”

Harry nudged him. “You sound like Artemis. But not bad. I think they’d want me to be happy.”

“Are you happy?”

“The happiest.”

“Me, too.”

The eighth-year common room was empty. They heard moans coming from the second door on the boy’s hall. “That’s Blaise and someone,” Draco said. Harry got a strange look on his face. “Hey! I dated Blaise. I can’t help that. But I want you now.”

“Okay. Good. Because I want you, too. Right now.”

“Oh?”

Harry pulled Draco into their room and pushed him onto Harry’s bed. He climbed on top of his lover, taking charge this time. He ran his tongue over Draco’s sharp jawline, savoring the roughness of his stubble, so different from a woman. Draco ran his hands under Harry’s shirt, and Harry sat up to pull it over his head. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Draco said. He ran his hands over Harry’s muscular chest, running his fingers through the little patch of hair on his chest and the one that ran down into his trousers. Harry ground his hips against Draco’s and leaned down to kiss him again. He nibbled Draco’s lips, making him buck his hips up into Harry.

“Too many clothes,” Harry murmured in Draco’s ear and nibbled his earlobe. Draco moaned. 

“Ah, yes. Budge up.” He smacked Harry on the arse. 

Harry popped up and scooted off of Draco. Draco unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. Harry licked his lips as he took in Draco then froze. His eyes widened in panic. “I forgot. For just a moment. I’m—”

Draco kissed him quickly then pulled away. “Shut up. You have scars, too. And you’re beautiful with them.” He gently touched the oval shape on Harry’s collarbone. “We’ll talk about them later. Okay?”

“Okay.” Harry gave him a small smile.

Draco reached his hand to Harry’s lap, finding it less hard than it had been just moments before. “Well, let’s see if we can’t get you back in the mood.”

Harry had already closed his eyes at Draco’s touch. Draco peppered kisses and nibbles down Harry’s chest, teasing his nipples with teeth and tongue. Harry’s back arched, and Draco took note every time he touched a new spot that made Harry writhe.

“Damn, that feels good.”

Draco’s hand unfastened the button of Harry’s trousers. Harry’s breath hitched. It was Draco’s turn to be jolted from the mood.

“Harry.”

“What?” Harry asked through half-lidded eyes.

“As hot as I find the prospect of thoroughly corrupting you, we should probably talk about boundaries and expectations and such.”

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Draco. “I’m not a virgin, Draco.

“Yes, well, you are about to find that I have very different anatomy than the Weasellette, so I need to know what you’re willing to do.”

“Um. I don’t know. Whatever.” But his brow furrowed. He did know, and he was going to make Draco pry it out of him.

“Hands are good, yes?”

Harry nodded.

“Oral?”

Harry’s eyes lit up. He grinned. “Yes.”

“Right. And in regards to the anal area, what are you comfortable with?” Draco did not know how to make this sound more sexy. 

Harry swallowed, his Adam’s apple beckoning for Draco to kiss it. He did. It was irresistible. Harry giggled. “I’ve, uh, had a finger up the bum before.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah, it was great. But, I don’t know if I’m ready for, you know, all of it yet.” He looked embarrassed. Draco planted a kiss on his lips.

“That’s all right, Harry. What about rimming?”

“Rimming?”

Draco stuck out his tongue and wiggled it around. 

“Oh. Um. I’m not sure. Does it feel good?”

“Absolutely incredible. We can work up to it. And Harry, you can tell me to stop at any time, okay?”

Harry nodded. “I trust you.”

Those were words Draco never thought he would hear Harry Potter say. But here they were. Determined to bring back the earlier vibe, Draco snogged Harry and touched him through his trousers until they were both completely hard again.

He moved his hand to the zipper and pulled it down. He reached in through the trousers and grabbed Harry’s cock through his pants. Harry gasped, and so did Draco. He was thick, and all Draco could think about was having that up his arse. Draco was a slut for a good buggering. 

In time, he reminded himself. He was going to make this good for Harry. Draco was already feeling possessive, and he didn’t even care. He stroked Harry through the thin, cotton fabric.

“Touch, ahh, touch me,” Harry pleaded.

Draco nuzzled his chin. “But I am touching you,” he teased.

“You know what I mean, Malfoy.”

“Malfoy, is it now? I kind of like that.” Draco snapped the elastic band of Harry’s pants. Harry groaned. Draco knelt to the floor and pulled off Harry’s shoes and socks. He slowly pulled off his trousers next and cast them aside. 

Then he nuzzled his face against Harry’s still-covered cock, breathing in his scent. Harry moaned. Draco reached his hand into his own trousers and gave himself a quick squeeze for a bit of a relief. Harry first, he told himself. It wasn’t entirely selfless. He knew he would have a much bigger orgasm the longer he waited.

“Hurry up, Malfoy,” Harry said. He was trying to tease him, but it just came out desperate. Draco moved back onto the bed next to his partner. He placed his fingers just inside Harry’s waistband, ready to pull it back. He leaned down and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Scared, Potter?”

Harry’s laugh turned into a moan. Draco hoped Harry would always be this easy to turn into putty. “You wish,” he managed to say.

He’d teased the poor boy long enough. Draco pulled Harry’s pants down, letting his weeping cock free. Draco was impressed, and he’d seen a lot of penises. “You’re thick. Really thick.”

“Am I?”

“Yes. A good length, too. But really thick, which I think is far more important. You have a beautiful cock, Harry.”

Harry smiled. Draco couldn’t resist any longer. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s shaft. 

“Holy fuck!”

Draco chuckled. He stroked, moving his wrist several ways to see what Harry responded to best. He kissed him, on his lips, his neck, his chest. He bit his nipples and used his free hand to tug on Harry’s hair. Harry babbled a string of obscenities.

“You all right, Harry?”

“I’m close.”

Draco stopped. “Not yet. Not until I get a chance to put that gorgeous cock in my mouth.”

Harry let out an adorable mewl. “What are you waiting for then?”

Draco sunk back to his knees. Harry sat up and rested his weight on the palms of his hands. Draco gazed into Harry’s emerald eyes. “Take off your glasses,” he said. Harry did. 

Draco placed a gentle kiss on the head of Harry’s penis. Harry shivered. Draco darted his tongue out and swirled it on the tip, tasting the saltiness. He opened his mouth and took Harry in as deep as he could go. He liked to show off. Harry’s hips bucked, and he cried out. Draco moaned so Harry could feel the vibrations deep in his throat. 

Harry didn’t hold back. He was loud. Blaise could probably hear them, and that filled Draco with a wicked sense of delight. He set to work moving up and down on Harry’s shaft. He used one hand to stroke the base while he sucked and licked. The other cupped Harry’s full, velvety bollocks. 

When he knew Harry was close, he pulled away and took his bollocks in his mouth. “Shit fuck oh my god!”

Draco moved his head and pushed Harry’s knees further apart. “Look at that gorgeous, tight arsehole. I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life.”

Harry nodded. “I want it.” 

“Hand me my wand.”

Harry fumbled around and grabbed the first wand he could find. It was Harry’s. Oh, well. Simple spells should be fine. “This one will feel cold,” Draco said. He did it verbally since it wasn’t his wand. “_Colluo_.”

Harry shivered at the cleaning spell. Then Draco summoned the good lube from his nightstand. 

“Harry. You have such a beautiful arse. Can I kiss you there?”

“Ye-yes.”

Draco lowered his lips to kiss the sensitive skin around Harry’s entrance. Harry moaned again, loudly. Then Draco swirled his tongue around, and he thought Harry was going to alert all of Hogwarts to their tryst. Oh well, let them hear. 

Draco stopped, ready to move along to Harry’s grand finale. His own cock was aching for release. He slathered his fingers in lube.

“You were right about that rimming,” Harry panted.

“I’m always right. Are you ready, Harry? Just one finger.”

“So ready.”

Draco’s first finger breached Harry’s opening. Harry gasped, and Draco waited a minute for him to adjust before moving further in. Harry, ever the screamer, began swearing and groaning. Draco felt around for the special spot. 

“Oh shit! What was that?”

“Your prostate. I thought you’d done this before.”

“She, ah, never hit that spot. Fuck, that’s amazing. Draco, can you put another finger in? I want to feel more…full, I think.”

Draco slipped in a second finger. Harry’s back arched. “Harry, I’m going to fuck you like this while I blow you because I want to feel you come down my throat.”

“Uh-huh. You’re good at that dirty talk thing.”

“Thank you.”

Draco took Harry into his mouth once more. He moved his fingers in and out, careful to graze the prostate as much as possible. It was less than two minutes before he felt Harry go tense. He threw his head back and let out the loudest yell Draco had ever heard from a lover. Then Draco felt Harry’s cum splash down his throat. He swallowed and pulled away with a loud slurp. 

Draco kissed Harry. His own cock was throbbing. 

“Damn, Draco. That was…wow.” His eyes popped open. “I haven’t even touched you. I swear I’m not normally so selfish.”

Draco smiled. “It’s okay. I like a bit of orgasm denial. Makes it better in the end. Sometimes I wank for forty-five minutes or more before I let myself come.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Please, I’m so ready.”

Tentatively, with a shyness Draco had never seen in Harry, he pulled down Draco’s trousers and pants in one motion. “Sorry. I’m excited.”

“I am, too, as you can see.”

“I don’t know how to do any of what you did.”

“I know. We can work up to that. Just get me off with your hand.” And I’ll be able to train you exactly how I want you, he thought.

“How?” He sounded timid. It was endearing. And hot.

“Try whatever you like. Here, take some lube.”

Harry wrapped a wet hand around Draco’s cock. Draco had a great cock, if he was being honest. It wasn’t as thick as Harry’s, but it was well above-average in length. It was good for fucking.

Draco closed his eyes as Harry stroked and tugged. He fondled Draco’s bollocks and ran his fingers through the dark blond nest of hair. He snogged Draco while he did it. It was the most sensual, emotional sex Draco had ever had. But that was Harry, he thought. Emotions on his sleeve. Harry sped up as Draco’s breathing did. He buried his face in Draco’s neck, sucking hard. He would leave a mark, and Draco loved it. Tomorrow, everyone would know he had spent the night with Harry.

His thoughts grew incoherent as he approached his climax. Soon, he spurted over Harry’s hands and both of their stomachs. He let out a loud groan before collapsing on his back next to Harry. Harry propped himself on one elbow and licked a finger.

“Could you be any hotter?” Draco whimpered. “Give me an hour, I’ll be ready for round two.”

***

It was more than an hour. Draco and Harry fell asleep, a mess of arms and legs and blankets. They awoke in the early hours of the morning, giving each other sleepy kisses and gentle caresses. 

Harry reached down between them and grabbed Draco’s already-hard cock, making Draco gasp. “I want to go down on you,” Harry said. 

“Please do.” Draco murmured his words against Harry’s lips. 

“I’m nervous.”

“You know what it feels like to get one. I’ll let you know if I don’t like something. Just…no teeth.”

“Merlin, no.” Harry planted a peck on Draco’s mouth then scooted down the bed until his face was between Draco’s legs. 

He licked a tentative stripe up the underside of Draco’s shaft. Draco grabbed the sheets in his fists. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a mouth on his prick. Close to a year, probably. An image crept into the edges of his memory, and Draco pushed it away. He needed to lose himself to the feeling of Harry’s mouth.

Harry explored Draco’s cock and bollocks with his tongue. The sensation drove Draco wild. It was slow, teasing. The feeling made Draco incredibly sensitive by the time Harry finally put his whole mouth over the head of his cock.

“Fuck!” Draco’s hips bucked up, shoving his cock further down Harry’s throat. Harry sputtered a bit and pulled back. “Sorry.”

“S’allrigh’,” Harry said as he put his mouth back. He sucked and slurped until Draco was a babbling mess. Draco twisted his hands in Harry’s hair, moving his head up and down gently. It made Harry moan, which sent vibrations straight into Draco’s core.

Harry’s head pulled away with a pop. “Why are you stopping?” Draco whined. 

“Can I put a finger inside you?”

“Well, fuck yes.” Draco reached for his wand and cast the cleansing spell. Then he handed Harry the lube. “Lots of lube. If you think it’s enough, use more.”

Harry nodded. He pushed a finger inside Draco with a bit too much enthusiasm. “Ah! Slow.”

“Sorry.” Harry waited until Draco told him to continue. “It’s so tight,” he said in awe.

“Yeah. Oh. That feels good.” Although he often got off with his own finger or a toy, it was just so much better when it was someone else. “Move your finger around till you find it.”

Harry was a quick learner. Soon, he was fucking Draco with one hand and stroking him with the other. Draco cried out as he spilled himself over Harry’s hand. Harry ran his tongue over the sensitive head of Draco’s cock.

“Your turn. Flip over. On your knees.”

Draco cast the spell then set to work with his tongue. He reached around and jerked Harry off. It didn’t take long until Harry cried out Draco’s name. Draco smiled. He could get used to that. 

They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. They got each other off in the shower, which earned them a disapproving stare from Anthony Goldstein who was brushing his teeth when they exited. They ate a quick breakfast in the Great Hall before wandering around the castle grounds.

“About those scars you said we’d discuss.” Harry leaned his head against Draco’s shoulder as they sat near the Great Lake. 

Draco sighed. “I suppose we should get it out of the way. Fine. Harry, I deserved it. I was casting the Killing Curse. You hit me first, thankfully.”

Harry sat up and looked Draco in the eyes. “Stop thinking you deserve bad things, Draco. I didn’t know what the spell did. I could just as easily have cast a Protego Charm. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

Draco’s eyes filled with tears. “You really don’t think I deserved it?”

“No, I don’t.” Harry shook his head. “I sat in every day of your trial, you know. I saw the Veritaserum. I saw the memories you shared. Your father is a monster.”

“He is.”

“You made some shite mistakes, and you had some shite circumstances. I did, too.”

Draco laughed a little. “That’s what Steve said, almost word for word.”

“Steve?”

“My Auror. He took me in. The Ministry put me under house arrest with no house until school started. He believed in me. Told me I was a good man.”

“You are. I want you to believe that.”

“I’m trying. You…” His voice trailed off. He swallowed. “You make me believe that maybe it’s possible I am.”

Harry kissed him. They had other things to talk about, other less visible scars to discuss. But there was time.


	7. The Christmas Holidays

The next few weeks passed in a blur of stolen kisses, rushed handjobs, and interview requests. Harry took as many of the first two as he could and declined every interview. McGonagall informed them that Draco was receiving his fair share of hate mail, and they had intercepted several jinxed letters. Harry wouldn’t let Draco walk anywhere by himself unless he used the invisibility cloak. He was too worried after the events of Halloween. And Draco had to admit it was nice to be worried about. It was also nice walking everywhere with Harry. 

The Monday of the last week before Christmas break, Draco was quite sure he had awoken in an alternate universe. The owl post arrived dropping letters off all over the Great Hall. Remus handed Draco a letter that had been screened. It was from Steve.

Harry watched as Draco’s entire face lit up. “Good news?”

“I can visit Mother! On the 23rd! Steve will pick me up from Hogwarts and take me to Azkaban.”

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s temple. “That’s great news, babe.”

Draco grinned. Their nearby friends expressed their happiness for Draco. Even Millicent smiled at him. His old friends were starting to come around, slowly but surely. 

“I have good news, too,” Ron said. “Mum couldn’t stomach the thought of you and Harry alone here on Christmas. She’s invited you. And your Auror friend, Steve. Andromeda, Remus, and Teddy are coming, too.”

Harry grinned, but Draco’s face fell. “I’m sure Steve has other plans. But I’ll tell him.”

“If he can’t come, I’ll stay here with you. Molly won’t even notice I’m not there. The Burrow is crazy on Christmas.”

In their session with Artemis, she told them that the frequency that they met could become less frequent after the holidays. It depended on each person’s progress and wishes. But every person in their group asked to keep meeting three times a week. A few months ago, Draco couldn’t wait to be done with the mind healing nonsense. But he looked forward to it now, and he still had so far to go. There were demons he was only beginning to address. 

Every eighth year returned home Saturday except for Harry and Draco. Harry had promised Molly he would come visit plenty during the holiday. But for now, he was glad to have an entire dormitory alone with his boyfriend. 

They played a game of exploding snap in front of the fire wearing nothing but their pants that night. Harry had bought them a large handle of firewhiskey that afternoon, and they sipped it while they played.

Draco won, and he gloated like he usually did. Harry smiled at him, instead of throwing light-hearted insults about cheating his way. 

“What?”

Harry shrugged and looked down into his glass. “I love you.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “You do?”

Harry nodded, daring to look up into his boyfriend’s piercing grey eyes. “I do.”

“Well, I’m not sure why you’re acting like your Crup died. I love you, too.”

A wide grin lit up Harry’s face. Draco’s heart swelled. Though it had only been a few months, Draco could hardly remember why he ever hated Harry. This wizard truly was incredible, and it had nothing to do with being the Chosen One. He was a survivor, just like Draco. And yet, he still had so much love to give.

Love that he decided Draco was worthy of. 

It was too much. Draco still wasn’t sure he deserved Harry’s love, but he didn’t want to figure that out right now. He shoved the cards out of his way and crawled across the floor to Harry. He pushed Harry down to the floor by his shoulders and climbed on top him, snogging him senseless.

Straddling Harry’s hips, it wasn’t long before Draco could feel something hard pressing into him. He rubbed his own erection against Harry’s, savoring the little mewl that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Draco nipped Harry’s earlobe then whispered, “I want you to fuck me tonight.”

He moved his lips to Harry’s neck, kissing his prominent Adam’s apple as Harry swallowed hard. He didn’t push, didn’t say anything. Harry would tell him if he was ready. But Draco really hoped he was. He wanted to fuck Harry, too, but he would let Harry bring that up first.

“Okay.” Harry’s voice was raspy with arousal. 

“Okay?” Draco asked. He wanted a bit more confirmation than that.

“I want to. I’m just nervous I’ll hurt you.”

Draco smiled and looked into Harry’s deep, green eyes. “You won’t. I’ll talk you through it. I trust you.”

He saw Harry swallow again and resisted the urge to lick his muscular neck. “I trust you, too."

Draco leaned down again to kiss Harry, gently this time. He could feel Harry’s heart beating wildly, and he was determined to relax him. He took his time with this kiss, running his fingertips softly along Harry’s arms and jaw.

Harry’s strong hands grabbed Draco’s arse and pulled him closer. Draco moaned at the contact of their erections. Then Harry’s hands slipped into Draco’s pants. He kneaded the tight muscles in Draco’s butt and reached between his legs to massage his perineum. 

“Fuck, that feels nice,” Draco breathed. 

“I need to see your cock,” Harry rasped. “I need it, Draco.”

“Oh yeah? You need it?”

Draco raised his torso then stood suddenly. Harry groaned at the loss of contact. Draco stuck a hand inside his boxer-briefs and grabbed his throbbing member. “You need to see this?”

“Yes.” Harry sounded desperate. 

“Just see it?”

“And touch it.”

Draco smirked. “Is that all?”

“Please, Draco,” Harry begged. “I need your cock.”

“How?”

“I need to taste you, to suck you. Please, let me suck you off.”

He could get used to the begging. Harry was laying there on the ground, hungry for Draco. Desperate for him. He had his own hand gripping his own cock as he begged for Draco. Draco licked his lips and slipped off his pants. 

“Don’t touch yourself. I don’t want you to come yet.” Draco’s voice was warm but commanding. Harry removed his hand. 

Draco knelt with his knees on either side of Harry’s head. “Open your mouth, love.” But Harry’s mouth was already opening as he said it. He braced himself on his hands and lowered his weeping cock into Harry’s mouth. Harry locked his lips around the shaft, and Draco began moving his hips.

He started slow at first, not wanting to overwhelm Harry. But it was Harry Potter, and he was good at everything. He took Draco’s cock like a champ, and soon Draco was snapping his hips faster and faster, hitting the back of Harry’s throat. They both moaned, louder and louder. Draco was close, and he wasn’t ready yet.

He slipped his cock out of Harry’s mouth, and Harry groaned in dismay. But Draco lowered his balls, and Harry took them in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around. 

“Oh, fuck! Harry! Yes!”

He switched back to fucking Harry’s face. Harry grabbed him around the thighs and pulled him deeper. Draco couldn’t hold back. With a shout, his filled Harry’s throat with his orgasm. Harry sputtered a bit, but he swallowed.

Draco collapsed on the ground next to Harry, panting like he’d just run a marathon. But Harry was too turned on to let him rest. He planted his lips on Draco’s, letting Draco taste himself. “That was so hot. I need to be inside of you.”

Mission accomplished. Harry was so aroused that his nerves were gone. He glanced down. “Take off your goddamn underwear, Harry.”

Harry bit his lip and sighed as he slipped off his own pants. Draco couldn’t believe how irresistibly sexy he was. Draco pointed to his wand, and Harry handed it to him. He cast the cleaning charm and summoned the good lube from his nightstand. The stuff they could conjure wasn’t ideal for anal. And it had been a long time since Draco had had more than his or Harry’s two fingers up his arse.

He licked his lips as he studied Harry’s thick cock. It was the thickest Draco had ever been with, and he couldn’t wait to be filled up with it. He handed the lube to Harry. “Stretch me out a bit first. Start with two.”

Harry covered his hand with the lube. Draco lay on his back with his knees up, exposing himself. He let out an embarrassing whine when Harry teased his hole. But Harry was too horny to tease much. He slipped two fingers inside Draco.

“Ah, yes. Fuck. Move them around.” He used his own hand to show Harry how to scissor his fingers. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the stretch. “Another one, love.”

“Three?”

Draco nodded. A third finger breached him, and Harry gave him a moment to adjust before he began pumping his fingers. Draco opened his eyes. He could see the arousal painted on Harry’s face. He couldn’t wait any longer.

“I’m ready. How do you want me? On my knees?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I want to look at you, you gorgeous man.” He slathered his cock in lube and positioned himself at Draco’s entrance. Draco’s cock began to grow again, ready for more.

“Slowly,” Draco reminded him. He knew from experience that the first time Harry felt how tight it was, he would want to thrust deep and start pounding.

Harry pushed just the head of his cock in. They both groaned. Harry was biting his lip, hard, to keep himself from pushing too soon. “It’s so tight.”

“More,” Draco said through his teeth. And Harry gave more. It was a stretch, a good stretch with a bit of a burn. He probably should have let Harry warm him up more, but he would adjust. Harry ran a hand gently through Draco’s hair, the sweetest gesture Draco had ever experienced during sex. He relaxed more.

Soon, Harry was balls deep inside of Draco. 

“So full,” Draco murmured. Harry smiled down at him. Draco raised a leg and put it over Harry’s shoulder. “Fuck me now.”

Harry had never felt anything so wonderful. Draco’s arse was like a delicious vice grip on his cock. He moved his hips, fucking deep into the beautiful man below him. Draco’s nails were digging into his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“Harder, Harry. Fuck me harder.” 

He snapped his hips, and Draco lost himself to the panting and grunting and the sound of Harry’s balls slapping against him. Harry took one of Draco’s nipples in his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. Draco responded by raising his hips, inviting Harry deeper. 

“Touch yourself,” Harry growled. “I want to see you.”

Draco grabbed his own cock hard and jerked himself as Harry fucked him. It was almost too much to bear, with Harry’s thick shaft hitting his prostate over and over. He cried out as he spilled out all over his and Harry’s chests. 

The clenching from his orgasm caused Harry to fall into his own. He yelled out Draco’s name as he came, the biggest orgasm he could ever remember having. 

Fully spent, the two laid on the floor with their hands intertwined. They laid there in silence for a long time, recovering and replaying the scene in their minds. Finally, Draco rolled over on his side and gazed at Harry. 

“Well, what did you think?”

Harry laughed, a deep chortle that warmed Draco to his core. It sounded like home. “It was so good that I couldn’t think.” He yawned.

Draco placed a quick peck on his cheek. “Let’s go to bed, love.”

***

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

Draco sighed and planted one more kiss on Harry’s lips, just to shut him up. “I’m sure. Go visit the Weasleys before Molly sends you a Howler for Christmas. I will be fine.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “I will. And if I’m not, I’ll be home to you soon.”

“Floo me when you get back if you’re upset. Promise?”

“Promise. Go.”

Harry stepped outside the gates of Hogwarts and Apparated away with a pop. Draco checked his watch. Steve should be arriving in ten minutes or so. He had hurried Harry down early so that he could have a few moments to collect himself. 

He hadn’t seen his mother in over six months.

Another loud pop pulled him from his thoughts. It wasn’t like Steve to be early but when he turned around, he saw Andromeda smiling at him.

“How’s my favorite nephew?” 

He grinned. “I’m your only nephew.”

“No, I have two nephews on Ted’s side.”

“But I’m the only blood-related nephew, therefore, I have to be your favorite. How are you, Aunt Andromeda? Here to see Teddy?”

She shook her head, and her face grew serious. “No. I’m going with you. I placed a request to visit your mother. I heard back yesterday—the warden and Narcissa both agreed to it. I have the thirty-minute block after you.”

Draco nodded. “Good. I’m glad.”

Steve showed up just then, allowing Draco to finally cross to the threshold to the rest of the world. He sighed at the small taste of freedom. He loved Hogwarts, and the grounds were big, but he hadn’t stepped outside them since September first.

Steve folded him into a bear hug, and Draco eagerly returned it. He had missed his guardian-turned-friend. When they parted, Steve greeted Andromeda. 

“Ready?” Steve asked them both. 

Draco gulped and nodded. “Ready.”

The Azkaban fortress stood in the middle of the freezing sea, a looming threat of solitude and suffering. The Apparition point was on a small island a few leagues away. Draco shivered down to his bones as they rode the small, magical boat. He felt as if the temperature had dropped several more degrees when they stood on land again. Andromeda hit him with a drying spell just before they entered the prison then held his arm in a tight grip.

Their wands were confiscated for identity verification and placed in small lockers. A guard escorted them to a small waiting area where several other people were waiting. No one looked happy. No one talked. 

He gripped Andromeda’s hand tightly as they sat on hard, wooden benches. He listened to wind whirling outside and the occasional scream of insanity from deep inside. A guard occasionally stepped out of a door and called a name; a witch or wizard would get up and follow her through the door to meeting rooms.

Twenty minutes passed before Draco’s name was called. Andromeda squeezed his hand. Steve gave him a small smile. Draco threw his shoulders back and schooled his features into a haughty, cold look. 

The meeting room was little more than a broom closet with two chairs and a door on each end. There was one orb of light floating around the ceiling, illuminating the dirty corners of the stone room. Draco sat in the metal chair, breathing in the 4-7-8 pattern Artemis had taught them.

A few moments later, the other door opened. Draco stood. Narcissa Malfoy shuffled into the room, her hands and feet shackled. Draco’s breath caught as he took in the sight of his mother. 

She looked…small. Her pale skin used to be a thing of beauty, but now she just looked sickly. Her platinum hair had lost its sheen. She wore a drab grey robe that looked filthy.

But when she looked into her son’s eyes, a smile spread across her mouth and spread past the dark bags under her eyes. “Draco.”

“Mother.” Draco’s voice hitched, and he crossed the small room in one stride. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulders. And he cried.

She held him, as she often had when he was young. Her arms were thinner than they once were, but they still felt safe. 

“There, now, Draco. Come, we don’t have much time, and I want to look at you.”

He pulled away and wiped his eyes. She nodded approvingly. “You look well.” 

She gestured to the two chairs, and Draco sat opposite her. She leaned forward and took his hands in hers. Her nails were grimy, something he had never seen on his mother. 

“Mother, these shackles…”

“Only when I leave my cell.”

“And they’re feeding you?”

“Yes, my dearest. I’m not hungry, though I do miss proper cooking.” She reached up and patted his cheek. “I am fine. It’s not ideal, but I have survived much worse things. And I’m already halfway through my sentence here.”

Draco blinked, trying not to cry. “What’s it like for you?”

Narcissa sighed. “Well, it’s not the finest accommodations I’ve ever stayed in. But I pass the time. They give me all the books I can read. I’ve been reading Muggle books, Draco. And we really did have it all wrong.”

“Yes, we did.”

“And my cellmate is a lovely woman named Kendra. We have become friends.”

Draco arched his brow. “A lovely woman?”

“Well, she did commit murder. But she was married to a monster of a man and finally had enough. We’ve bonded over being married to men like that.” She cleared her throat. “As you know, I’m allowed visits from my solicitor. I have filed for divorce from your father. It will be official soon, and I am returning to my maiden name.”

“Good.”

“I know it doesn’t really matter since he’ll never see the light of day again. But it mattered to me. When my sentence is over, I want to be truly free.”

“Mother, I couldn’t be happier for you.”

She smiled. “Tell me all about you!”

So Draco told her about therapy at Hogwarts, which she didn’t quite understand. He told her that he had become close with Andromeda. She seemed pleased, though she didn’t say much about it. 

And then he told her about Harry.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” she said.

“What? How can you say that? _I’m _surprised!”

“You’ve always been infatuated with the boy.” She studied him. “He makes you happy?”

“Yes, Mother. He’s wonderful. He’s kind and smart and funny. And so much better than I deserve.” 

“No, my love. You do deserve him because you are all of those things and more.”

Draco looked away. “I love him.”

“I can tell.”

There was knock and the guard poked her head through the visitor’s door. “Five-minute warning.”

Narcissa’s eyes welled with tears, and it nearly broke Draco. A lump grew in his throat. She patted his face again, then stroked his cheek softly. “I can start writing and receiving letters just after the new year.”

“You can?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not sure if they’ll let me come back, Mother. This was only allowed because it was a school holiday, and Steve brought me.”

She smiled. “That’s all right, my sweetest. Six more months will fly by. You’ll see.”

They embraced for the last few minutes, each sobbing into each other’s shoulders. But they had endured worse. They had survived worse. And they would survive this. 

The guard came to collect Draco. He passed Andromeda in the waiting room. 

“Don’t wait on me,” she said. “Go home. Cry. Hug Harry.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared to meet with her sister for the first time in over two decades.

Back at Hogwarts, Draco assured Steve he was fine. Steve was skeptical, but Draco only wanted to talk to one person. And until Harry got home, Draco wanted to lay down and cry.

“What are your plans for Christmas?” Steve asked.

“Oh. Just going to stay here with Harry, and whoever else is left at Hogwarts.” Draco’s eyes darted around. He had lied when he told Weasley he would ask. He didn’t want Steve to feel obligated. “What about you?”

Steve gave Draco a strange look. He knew Draco wasn’t saying anything. “Doing gifts with my mum tonight. She’s got a new boyfriend, and they’re going to Bora Bora for the holidays.”

“Oh.” So he didn’t have plans. 

“Draco, what aren’t you saying?”

Draco cleared his throat. “Nothing. It’s just Molly Weasley invited me and you over for Christmas. But I figured you had plans, so…”

“Sounds great! You know the Minister is going to the Weasleys for Christmas? Good networking opportunity. And that Arthur Weasley is a riot. Floo me tomorrow, and let me know what time.”

“Thanks, Steve.” Draco’s heart swelled. They said their goodbyes, and Draco trudged through the snow toward the castle, tears streaming down his face.

Harry’s head popped into the fireplace just moments after Draco entered the eighth year common room. His voice was soft. “Hey, babe.”

“How did you know I was back?”

“Asked Kreacher to keep an eye out and let me know. I knew you wouldn’t want to bother me, so I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Draco smiled and wiped his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Draco…”

“Really,” he said, but his voice cracked. “I can tell you about it later.”

“I’m coming through. Let me tell Molly goodbye. Be there in a moment.” 

Harry disappeared from the flames, and Draco collapsed onto a sofa. He really didn’t deserve someone like Harry. The tears flowed freely down his face, and he didn’t bother to try and stop them. 

It was more than a moment when Harry stepped through the Floo. He was laden with several containers of food. “Sorry,” he said. “Molly insisted on loading us up with enough food for a week.”

Draco gave him a watery smile. Harry set the containers down and opened one. He pulled out a chocolate cupcake and handed it to Draco. Then he sat on the couch next to Draco, curled up his legs underneath him, and laid his head on Draco’s shoulder.

Draco was done for. He sobbed as he ate the cupcake. Harry let him. When he finally caught his breath, Draco told him everything that had happened.

“It was terrible, Harry. A terrible place. Even without Dementors.”

“I’m sorry, babe.”

Draco smirked. “This ‘babe’ thing is new. I could get used to it.”

Harry planted a kiss on his cheek. “You better. How’s Steve?”

“Good! I almost forgot. He doesn’t have plans on Christmas, so he and I are coming.” Harry grinned. “You’re sure I’m welcome?”

Harry nodded. “I can’t guarantee how friendly Ginny will be. She’s had a rough time this year. We finally got a chance to talk today. I think she’ll be okay, but…”

“She witnessed terrible things last year, with the Carrows. But she was so brave. She might be more Gryffindor than Godric himself.”

“You’re brave, too, Draco. I hope you know that. Brave for growing up with your father, for betraying Voldemort, for coming back to Hogwarts. Brave for making yourself vulnerable, for going to Azkaban to visit your mother. And you’re brave for taking a chance on me. Because Merlin knows, I’m a mess.”

Just when he thought he was out of tears, more came. But these were different tears. Draco pushed Harry down on the couch and snogged him senseless.

***

Christmas at the Weasleys was every bit as crazy as Draco expected. It wasn’t just the Weasley clan, of course. George had invited Angelina Johnson, and they seemed cozy. Charlie Weasley had a boyfriend. Hermione was there, with her Muggle parents who seemed extremely uncomfortable. Arthur Weasley couldn’t stop talking to them.

Andromeda, Remus, and Teddy had made themselves at home. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Longbottoms and Lovegoods, and a few other people Draco didn’t recognize were there. McGonagall and Aberforth Dumbledore stopped by in the afternoon. And everyone seemed like they belonged. Well, maybe not Mr. and Mrs. Granger. 

Draco was quiet most of the day. He kept scratching his arm where his Dark Mark was. It was easy to forget about at Hogwarts. But here he was, an ex-Death Eater celebrating Christmas with a bunch of war veterans. Veterans who had fought on the right side of the war. 

Harry gave him many reassuring squeezes and kisses. Hermione, too, was extra friendly to him. But when they were off mingling, Draco sat with Arthur and the Grangers. They were the first Muggles he had ever met. 

Things turned strange after lunch. Ginny, who had been shooting daggers at him all day, came up to him with tears in her eyes and threw her arms around him. Draco awkwardly hugged her back, his eyes wide as he looked at Harry. Harry smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. He must have told Ginny what Draco had said about her the other day.

Draco also didn’t expect any gifts, except perhaps from Harry. But he had a new wand holster from Steve, a subscription to _Potions Masters Monthly_ from Remus, books from Hermione, and candy from Ron. Andromeda had bought him a placeholder. Luna had sketched a drawing of him and Harry sitting by the fire in the common room. But there were three gifts that threatened to put Draco in tears.

Molly Weasley had knitted him a sweater. It wasn’t attractive, and it had a giant D on the front. But it was Slytherin green and very soft. Harry teared up at the gift—it was a sign the Weasleys accepted him. 

Harry had bought him a new watch, silver with emerald green numbers and hands on the face. Draco could finally discard the one his father had given him. Harry had remembered Draco’s complaints about it from months ago before they were even dating. There was a small note in the box that said, “I’ll give you the rest of your gift later.”

Andromeda handed him a small box wrapped in red paper. The tag read, “To Draco, from Mother.” It wasn’t her handwriting, though. 

“She was very specific with what she wanted you to have,” Andromeda told him.

Draco blinked his eyes rapidly, trying not to break down. He cleared his throat but was unable to say anything. Harry squeezed his thigh. His mother was incredible, making sure he received a gift even though she was locked away.

Inside was an intricately carved metal cylinder and quill. The cylinder featured an embossed dragon, and it was just the right size for the green-feathered quill to slide inside. A quill-holder, similar to the pens that Harry and Hermione preferred to use for their schoolwork. A small pot of green ink was inside. A strip of paper—though not in his mother’s handwriting, but Andromeda’s—read, “For you to write me letters and tell me all about your happiness. Happy Christmas, Draco. Love, Mother.”

He looked up at his aunt Andromeda with wet eyes. “Thank you,” he said in a choked voice.

She smiled and waved her hand. “The words and the gift are from her. I’m just the owl.”

The rest of the day passed in a blur of laughter and food and, oddly, the Minister for Magic starting karaoke with his booming and slightly off-key voice. It was the strangest and most fun Christmas Draco could remember. 

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco headed to their dorm room laden with gifts. Harry collapsed on the bed with an exaggerated sigh. 

“I love the Weasleys, but they are exhausting when they’re all together.”

Draco laughed. “And half the wizarding world was there, too.”

“I’m glad you came,” Harry said. 

“Me, too.”

“Hey, Draco? I think I left a bottle of mulled wine in the common room. Would you mind checking?”

“Can’t you just accio it in here?”

Harry shook his head. “If it’s stuck under something, I don’t want it to break. That’s some expensive stuff that Kingsley gave me.” He stretched. “And I’m just too comfortable to get up. You’re still standing.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Fine. But only because you’re cute.” He made his way into the common room and looked everywhere for the wine, turning over cushions and looking under tables. The wine was nowhere to be seen.

He made his way back to the bedroom. “Harry, it must be in one of your gift bags because it’s—Well, hello.”

Harry was laying in a seductive pose on Draco’s bed, propped up on one elbow. He was stark naked, save for a giant red ribbon. “Merry Christmas.”

“I take it that this is the rest of my gift that I was promised?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, well. This specifically.” He shifted onto his stomach and reached behind him to place the bow on his arse. Then he pushed himself up on his hands and knees and looked at Draco expectantly.

“Your arse is my gift?” Harry nodded and continued staring at Draco until he understood. “Your…arse…is my gift. Are you sure?”

It was Harry’s turn to roll his eyes. “No, Draco. I’m not sure. That’s why I planned to send you in the other room so I could put a giant red bow on my bum. Yes, I’m sure. Now, get over here and unwrap me.”

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He stripped off his button-down and threw it on the floor. He unzipped his trousers and removed them with his pants in one motion before jumping onto the bed with Harry. 

He pulled Harry against him into a passionate kiss and used one hand to remove the bow. Then he smacked Harry on his firm arse, making Harry moan into his mouth. They took their time, kissing and grinding against each other. 

Draco worked his mouth lower down Harry’s body, stopping to leave bite marks all over his chest, claiming Harry as his. He grabbed the lube from his nightstand in one hand and went lower. He murmured a cleansing charm just before he put his mouth over Harry’s erection. 

He slathered his fingers in lube while he swirled his tongue around the head of Harry’s cock. Then he breached Harry with two wet fingers. Harry gasped in pleasure. Draco used his other hand to reach up and play with Harry’s hard nipples. He moved his head up and down over Harry’s shaft while using his left hand to stretch him.

Harry was a babbling mess by the time Draco slipped a third finger in. Good. Draco’s multitasking was relaxing Harry. Draco wanted his first time to be perfect. Draco pulled his mouth away with a pop.

“Are you ready, love?”

Harry nodded, his shining green eyes boring into Draco with love and excitement. Draco crawled to the head of the bed and sat up. 

“I want you to sit on my lap facing me. You’ll have more control over how fast or slow I go in.” And Draco really wanted Harry pressed against him. He wanted to be able to stare into his eyes and kiss him as much as he wanted.

It was a little awkward as Harry straddled Draco and lined himself up. He clenched his jaw as he pushed himself onto Draco’s cock just a bit. Draco breathed out a deep breath, willing himself to keep control. He ran a hand up Harry’s back and into his hair then kissed him softly to relax him more.

It worked. Harry pushed himself further down. It was so tight that Draco swore he saw stars. He hadn’t fucked someone in a long time, and it was pure bliss. He let Harry continue to ease down onto him. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck as he fully sheathed Draco’s cock inside of himself. Draco groaned, and Harry’s mouth trapped him in a kiss. Harry began to move slowly, letting out little gasps whenever Draco’s cock grazed his prostate. 

Draco put one strong arm around Harry’s buttocks to help move him, urging him to go a little faster. He reached the other hand between them to jerk Harry off. He wasn’t going to last long, not with Harry’s arse tailor-made for his cock, so he wanted every moment to be amazing for Harry. 

Harry lost himself in Draco’s deep grey eyes. Soon, both of them were panting and moaning. They were so close, touching as much of their bodies together as possible. Harry had never had sex like this with Ginny. This was intimate and passionate and deep. Harry was completely filled by Draco—physically and emotionally—and he had never felt better.

Draco stroked Harry faster as Harry sped up his own movements. With a shout, Harry spilled over Draco’s hand and their chests. He clenched down as he came, causing Draco to throw his head back.

“FUCK!” Draco cried as he spilled himself inside Harry. His body convulsed and shivered as his orgasm continued for several seconds. Harry waited until Draco had spent every last drop before climbing off and rolling onto the bed next to his boyfriend. He curled into the crook of Draco’s arm and cast a quick, wandless _scourgify_ before placing his arm around Draco’s chest.

“I take it you liked your present?” Harry asked.

Draco laughed with his eyes closed; sleep was calling. “Best Christmas present ever.”

“Merry Christmas, Draco.”

“Merry Christmas.”


	8. Future Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the major event that happens in Draco's life in this chapter, I have a disclaimer. If Draco's reaction seems abnormal, I can assure you it is not. After I wrote it, the same thing happened to me. And I reacted just like Draco.

The next semester brought with it a new task for the seventh and eighth years: career planning. Between studying for NEWTs, therapy sessions, and career meetings with their heads of house, Draco and Harry’s relationship turned into mostly late-night cuddles. In Draco’s first career meeting, Remus handed him a chocolate bar and a cup of tea in his small chambers. Teddy was playing on the floor with blocks and giggling at some unknown baby joke. He was sporting blond hair today, a sign that he was happy to see Draco. 

“How’s your mother?” Remus asked softly. There was something strange in his voice that Draco didn’t understand. Perhaps he was just unsure how to talk about Draco’s imprisoned mother.

“She’s as well as can be expected. I received a letter from her this morning. She’s been reading some Muggle romance author so must of the letter was about books.”

Remus smiled, a far-off look in his eye. He was a nice man and a great teacher, but Draco still thought he was a little strange. But Remus pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked at Draco. “Good. I’m glad to hear that she’s well. Now, let’s talk about your career. Are you interested in pursuing a potions mastery?”

Draco shrugged. “I am, but I feel as if I can’t make any plans until after my hearing in June.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Let’s pretend for a moment that when you leave Hogwarts, you’ll be free to do as you wish. What would you like to do?”

“Potions. But I don’t know who would take _me_ as an apprentice.” Draco scratched his left arm unconsciously. 

“Draco. I won’t insult you by pretending that your past decisions won’t make some things harder. There will always be those who look at you with disdain. Trust me, I know. But there are also those who will see what you have become. Who you have become.”

Draco supposed Remus knew a thing or two about being an outcast. He nodded slowly. “All right. Let’s pretend, then. What do I do?”

“Well, if you get Os on your Potions and Herbology NEWTs, you will only need to do a one-year apprenticeship. I don’t think that will be a problem for you. If you get Es, it will be a two-year. You can start writing inquiry letters to Potions Masters. You’ll need to include your OWL grades, research you’ve done, and what you want your apprenticeship project to be.”

“Mine and Harry’s fluxweed project is coming along nicely, and so is my Potions capstone. I can include those.”

“Good. You should start collecting recommendation letters from all your professors. I’ll write you one this weekend. I’m proud of you, Draco.”

Draco blushed. He didn’t know what to say. He thought about how he had waited seventeen years to hear his father say those words, but he never heard them. Draco cleared his throat and nodded at Remus.

Harry seemed to know that something was wrong the second Draco entered the common room. He leapt to his feet and folded Draco into a hug before leading him to their bedroom. They laid down, and Harry spooned his boyfriend.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong. Or it shouldn’t be. It was a good meeting.”

“But?”

Draco thought for a moment, trying to figure out the swirl of emotions in his chest. “Remus said he was proud of me. And it just…my father never said that to me. Ever. So, I’m angry. And sad.”

Harry kissed his shoulder and waited for Draco to continue. 

“And I’m scared that I won’t be able to find an apprenticeship. I’m scared that my hearing will go badly in June, even though I have done everything right. What if they decide I need two years of house arrest like Mother? I don’t have a house. I can’t live with Steve for two years.”

Harry opened his mouth then closed it, remembering what Artemis said about sometimes people don’t want to hear solutions yet. He wanted to fix all of Draco’s problems. Instead, he just hugged him tighter. “I love you, Draco.”

***

Harry’s career meeting was the following Monday. He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. The thought of fighting dark wizards ever again seemed terrible. Ron had suggested that he try out for a Quidditch team. But he didn’t think his heart was in it like it used to be. Hermione had been laying out brochures about various career options, pushing him to choose something. 

But he couldn’t. So, when Remus asked him what he wanted to do with his life, he blew up. “I don’t know! I never expected to live long enough to pick a career! I don’t fucking know!”

Teddy burst into tears at Harry’s yelling. Harry knelt and whispered sorry over and over as he picked up his godson and rocked him till he calmed down.

Remus studied him. “Then don’t pick anything.”

“What?”

He shrugged. “It’s probably not the advice I’m supposed to give. But you’re only eighteen. And for the first time in your life, you aren’t fighting another man’s war. I don’t think anyone would blame you for taking some time to just…be.”

Harry stared at Remus, his mouth slightly agape. “I didn’t know that was an option.”

“You’ve got a house. You’ve got plenty of money to live off of. You might talk to someone about investing the money for a passive income. But you have no obligation to pick a career just because.”

“Hermione won’t like this plan very much.”

Remus laughed. “She’ll get over it.”

“I don’t know anything about money stuff. Can you help me find someone to talk to that won’t screw me over?”

“Of course. And talk to Draco about it. He learned a lot about business from Lucius.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Maybe the only good thing he learned from the bastard.”

“Indeed.” 

***

Life settled into a happy and hectic pace for the eighth years. By March, Artemis had decided to decrease group therapy to once a week and started giving them extra coping and life skills on Fridays. Draco had two potions masters willing to work with him, depending on his NEWT scores. He was still worried about his hearing and life after Hogwarts. He could live with Andromeda, but he couldn’t help feeling like it was too much for her to offer. He hoped the Ministry would return Malfoy Manor soon so he could sell it and make some money.

Harry still had no plan for after school. With Draco’s and Bill Weasley’s guidance, he made some smart investments with a portion of his fortune. And he still studied for his NEWTs in case he ever decided to go to the Auror Academy—and because Hermione and Draco insisted he study, but he no longer felt like everything hinged on these tests.

Just after the Easter holidays, the eighth years were in Herbology. Draco and Harry were furiously taking measurements and notes of their fluxweed harvest when the door to the greenhouse opened. Professor McGonagall stepped inside. She whispered something to Professor Sprout, who frowned.

“Mister Malfoy?” McGonagall said in her rolling Scottish accent. “Please come with me.”

Draco’s stomach dropped. It couldn’t be a good thing that the headmistress wanted to see him. His eyes darted to Harry, who looked at him with concern. Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. 

Draco stood and gathered his things as quickly as he could though he felt like he was moving through molasses. He met Professor McGonagall at the front of the greenhouse. Her eyes were warm and sad. “This is a personal matter, Mister Malfoy. If you would like Mister Potter to join us, that would be acceptable.”

Draco nodded and waved to Harry to follow. Harry through his own notes into his bag unceremoniously and crossed the room in two paces. Then they followed McGonagall to her office. No one spoke, and Draco gripped Harry’s hand until Harry thought it would break.

Artemis and Remus were waiting in the Headmistress’s office when they entered. Draco’s heart started racing. This had to be terrible news. McGonagall tossed two pieces of paper on the ground and transfigured them into two more chairs for Harry and Draco. They sat.

“Mister Malfoy. Draco. I have received some distressing news from Azkaban.”

“No.” It couldn’t be. Not his mother, not when she was so close to being released.

McGonagall’s eyes were warm with concern. “Indeed. Your father has died.”

Draco blinked. His father? Lucius was dead? “How?” 

McGonagall looked at Artemis with a raised eyebrow then nodded. “He was killed by his cellmate.”

Draco began to giggle. Then the giggles turned into deep, belly-aching laughs. “He’s dead then? The bastard is dead?” he managed to gasp out between chortles.

The professors were looking at him strangely, but Harry just smiled. He knew later, Draco’s emotions would be more complicated, but now he was relieved. Lucius was a monster, and Draco would never have to suffer his abuse again. 

Professor McGonagall dismissed them once Draco assured them he was fine. Artemis let Draco know she was available if he needed to talk. Outside of her office, Draco threw his arms around Harry and planted a huge kiss on his lips. “I’m free, Harry!”

“I know, babe.”

Then Draco’s smile faltered. “Almost free. There’s still the hearing in June.”

Harry squeezed his hand, reassuring him. There was no reason for Draco to have any further conditions of his probation. He would blow his NEWTs out of the water, and he would be gainfully employed. There was just one thing missing.

“Move in with me,” Harry said.

“What?”

“After Hogwarts. We already live together in the dorm. I can’t stand the thought of not being with you every day after we graduate. Move in with me.”

Draco looked skeptical. “This isn’t out of pity?”

“Fuck no, Draco. I don’t pity you, just like you don’t pity me. This is me saying I love you, and I want to be with you every single day.”

Draco smirked. “For the rest of your life?”

Harry gaped like a fish, unsure what to say. He didn’t mean to propose to Draco, but that’s what it sounded like. And he _did_ want to be with Draco for the rest of his life, but he didn’t want to propose to him in the hallway right after Draco’s father was murdered.

“Relax, Potter. We have plenty of time to figure out that stuff. You don’t even know my ring size. But yes, I’ll move in with you.”

Harry let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. He took Draco’s hand and led him back to the dorm. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Draco nodded. “I’ve been wishing for his death for so long. Does that make me a bad person?”

“No. Lucius was a bad person. Not you. You’re a good man.”

“Despite my shit choices?”

Harry shook his head. “Because you realize they were shit choices. Because you’re fighting those choices every day.” He bumped his hip into Draco’s. “And because you put up with me.”


	9. Mournful May and Joyful June

The anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts fell on a bright, warm Sunday. It felt wrong. No one spoke much in the dormitory that morning. Everyone's memories were suffocating. Draco had only left the bed to throw up. But now he was back in bed holding Harry, who had no intention of going down to breakfast.

Harry didn’t want to give a speech today. Harry didn’t want there to be an event at all today. But he was the Saviour of the Wizarding World, and he had no choice. He had even accepted a couple of interview requests—Hermione had told him it was important for people to hear from him. And one of the interviews was Luna for _The Quibbler_, so at least that one wouldn’t be bad. 

He nuzzled his head deeper against Draco’s chest. Draco was stroking Harry’s hair, lost in his own thoughts. A whole year. His life had changed so much. In some ways, he couldn’t believe it had only been a year. At the same time, that night felt so far away. 

“I almost died a year ago,” Draco said in a flat voice. “How bizarre to think about.”

“I _did _die a year ago.” Harry’s voice was equally expressionless. 

Draco sat up, forcing Harry’s head to fall down abruptly. “What?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t…please don’t look at me like that. I died, I came back, and now I’m here.”

“I’m going to need a lot more of an explanation than that, Harry James Potter. You can’t just casually tell your boyfriend that you died and expect me to drop it.”

Harry threw an arm over his eyes and muttered a string of obscenities. Then he was quiet for several moments. Draco tried to cool his shock and anger, realizing it couldn’t be an easy thing to talk about. Finally, Harry spoke.

“Voldemort’s curse didn’t fail in the forest. It killed me, but it took the Horcrux inside of me with it. I was dead, for awhile. In a place between. Dumbledore was there, and he cleared up some things. And then I had a choice.” 

Draco watched Harry’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. His arm was still thrown over his eyes. Draco waited.

“I could go on…or I could come back. And it was a hard choice. After everything, it was tempting to just go. But I came back.” Tears leaked out of his eyes and rolled onto the pillow. “Time moved differently there, so it was only a matter of moments. And then your mum came to see if I was alive. And, well, you know the rest.”

“Harry…” 

Harry uncovered his eyes and stared at Draco through glistening tears. “I’ve never told anyone. And I don’t plan to. And I’m not going to tell you details about it because, well, it feels wrong.”

“No one? Not Ron and Hermione?”

He shook his head. “It just… Ron had just lost his brother. Hermione was days past being tortured, and she had to go find her parents in Australia. They think the curse just killed the Horcrux.”

Draco laid back down and snuggled against Harry. “Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for baring it all to me. It means more than you’ll ever know.”

Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head. “Baring it all? Is that a sex joke?” he asked, trying to cut the tension.

“No! Jesus, Potter. Your insatiable sex drive ruins everything.”

“Really? It ruins things?” Harry grinned.

“No.” Draco sat up. “Come on. We can’t hide in here forever. It would look terrible if the Saviour and his ex-Death Eater boyfriend don’t show up.”

Harry’s smile faltered. “That’s all we’ll ever be to the rest of the world, isn’t it?” 

“Perhaps. But not to the people who matter.”

The ceremony went as well as one could expect. It was mournful and heavy. Harry’s speech went well. He talked about hope and finding lights in the darkness. He used Artemis’ words that she repeated often: “It’s okay to not be okay.” Candles were lit for every lost loved one. When Harry was pulled away for photo ops and interviews, Draco visited with Steve. That is, until Rita Skeeter, sidled up to him, her Quick-Notes Quill at the ready.

“Draco Malfoy, darling. It’s been too long. Tell me, do you have a moment to chat? What’s it like being a former Death Eater, saved by the love of the Saviour himself?”

“Oh, fuck no!” Harry’s voice boomed behind Draco. “Nope. Rita, you know you’re supposed to stay away from my people. That includes him. Consider this your only warning.”

The journalist’s eyes narrowed behind her cat-eye frames. “Fine. I see it’s true then.”

“Go away, Rita.” Harry gripped Draco’s hand. He turned to find a crowd of other reporters watching them. He pointed at one of them. “You. Blodgett. You’re an ethical one. Do you want an exclusive with Draco and me?”

“What are you doing?” Draco said with his teeth clenched.

“Trust me. You don’t have to say anything.” He gestured to the young reporter. “Come with us.”

Harry led them down to the Quidditch locker rooms, the closest empty building to the memorial. “Let me be clear. Everyone saw me pick you out. If you pull a Skeeter on us, it will be the last article you write. I want this word for word.”

Blodgett nodded. “Of course, Mr. Potter.”

Draco smirked. He liked Harry’s aggressive protective nature. 

“I am in love with Draco Malfoy, and he’s in love with me. I didn’t save Draco. He saved himself. If anyone doesn’t believe that Draco is capable of good, then they’re saying I’m a liar. We have no secrets from each other. This isn’t a fling. I haven’t been Imperiused, and I’m not under a love potion. We expect everyone to now respect our privacy.”

Blodgett scratched his quill furiously on a piece of parchment. “Got it, sir.”

“Good.” Harry locked his arm through Draco’s and turned toward the door. He and Draco walked slowly back to the crowds where Celestina Warbeck was singing a song she had written for the victims. “Sometimes, being famous comes in handy.”

“I love you, Harry James Potter.”

***

The rest of May passed in a blur of studying. Draco’s stress was amplified by the prospect of his and his mother’s hearings. His was scheduled for June 2nd, giving him time to finish his NEWT projects and take his tests before either being set free or locked away when the schoolyear ended.

Steve picked up Draco at seven in the morning. Harry gave him one long kiss at the gate. Draco had begged him not to come. He didn’t want Harry’s influence being the reason he got free. He wanted to have earned it himself. 

Whereas his trial and sentencing had been public, his hearing was held in a small, private room. No amount of calming potion kept Draco’s stomach from churning as they descended into the Ministry. He remembered the feeling of being imprisoned here all too well. Three members of the Wizengamot and the Minister for Magic sat at a table. Draco sat in a lone metal chair opposite them. 

They took turns summarizing letters they had received from Draco’s teachers and the Headmistress. Two of them praised him for his change and for sticking to the terms of his probation. Shacklebolt remained neutral, as he was by far the most professional Minister in years. Well, when he wasn’t drunkenly singing karaoke, that is.

But the third member of the Wizengamot seemed determined to see Draco hanged. And Draco was unsure if all four had to be in agreement about Draco’s sentence. His stomach roiled as the man harangued Draco about his past crimes. 

“With all due respect,” the youngest representative interrupted, “Mr. Malfoy has already been put on trial and sentenced. We are here to determine if he has met the conditions of his probation. That’s it.”

“Anna is right, Hamish,” the Minister said in his deep voice. “That’s enough.”

“Are we really to believe he’s changed?”

“I do believe the people who have spent the last year with him would know better than you,” Anna bit back. 

“Fine. Tell us about your relationship with Mr. Potter, then.” The bastard sneered down at Draco. 

Draco opened his mouth then closed it, unsure how to respond. “What do you want to know, sir?”

“How did you manage to convince him you had changed and get him interested?”

“Oh for the love of…” Anna muttered.

“I didn’t set out to make Harry fall in love with me, if that’s what you’re implying. Sir. We ended up as roommates and partners on a Herbology project, purely by coincidence. We became friends.”

“Friends? Didn’t you and Mr. Potter try to kill each other just two years ago?”

Draco smiled. “Yes. But Harry has an amazing ability to always see the best in everyone. An ability I wish I had.” Particularly right now, Draco thought. “We’ve talked about our pasts extensively. We were friends, and then we were boyfriends. And then we fell in love.”

“I think that’s enough of that line of questioning,” the Minister said. “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Now, do you have a place of residence lined up for after graduation?”

“Yes, sir. Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.”

Kingsley smiled a bit and jotted it down. He was the only one who knew Harry’s actual residence. “Very good. And employment?”

“I have accepted a position with a Potions Master in Diagon Alley, depending on my NEWT scores.”

“Aha!” Hamish said, as if he’d caught Draco in a lie. “And what if you don’t get the requisite grades? What then? You must have employment lined up. It’s part of your conditions.”

“Judging by his current marks, I don’t think that will be a problem,” the other Wizengamot member said. Draco didn’t know his name.

“But what if—?”

“I was offered a position by George Weasley at his shop in case my NEWTS are undesirable.” He had panicked, knowing that relying on his scores would not satisfy the terms of his probation. Ron had written to George all on his own and surprised Draco with a backup job.

“Oh.”

Shacklebolt waved his wand, and Draco found himself surrounded by a sound-proof bubble. He watched as the council conferred, his heart racing. He believed he had met all of the conditions, but Hamish…

“Mr. Malfoy,” Anna said. Draco jumped a little at the unexpected sound. “You have not only met the expectations for your probation but exceeded them. Your sentence is considered served at the close of the Hogwarts graduation ceremony.”

Three faces smiled at him. Hamish frowned and folded his arms over his chest. 

“The Malfoy estate will be returned to your ownership with the condition that you sell it. Neither you nor your mother will be allowed to set foot on the property, but you may keep the money you make in the sale. Additionally, we have taken 25% of your inheritance account at Gringotts as reparation. But the rest will be yours at the end of June.”

Draco blinked. Only a quarter? He would make that back and more with the sale of Malfoy Manor. He had enough money to take care of his mother, too, should she be left destitute. A lump grew in his throat.

“Thank you.”  
  


***

The day before graduation, Draco received a letter from his mother. She was free from Azkaban, but she had to live under house arrest for two years. She would be living with Andromeda. Draco decided to go see her as soon as he was free. He would bring Harry so they could really, truly meet.

Draco felt confident in his NEWTS, but he would get the scores back at the beginning of August. He had been granted permission to remain unemployed until he received his scores. Harry was relaxed in having no plans. He and Draco planned to travel some in July. Harry had never been on vacation before.

Hermione and Ron already had a portkey booked to Australia for the day after graduation. Neville was getting a Herbology Mastery under Professor Sprout. He and Luna had leased a flat with Ginny, the newest member of the Holyhead Harpies, in Hogsmeade. Blaise was planning on studying Magical Law, and he and Draco were friends again. 

The graduation ceremony was short and sentimental. Hermione and a 7th year Ravenclaw gave speeches. Stoic McGonagall choked up during her address. Draco beamed as he crossed the stage. Everyone cheered when it was Harry’s turn, and Draco cheered loudest of all. After the ceremony, Draco looked around for Steve and Andromeda. He found them standing near the Weasleys. Andromeda had a green-haired Teddy on her hip. And in between them was his mother.

Draco took off at a run, with a laughing Harry trying to keep up. He threw his arms around Narcissa and cried into her shoulder. She murmured how proud she was of him, how much she had missed him.

When Draco finally pulled away, he said, “I thought you had to stay at Andromeda’s.”

“I received special permission to see you graduate, as long as an Auror escorted me.” 

“I’m so glad.” He turned to Harry. “Mother, I know you know who he is, but allow me to—”

Harry stepped up and hugged Narcissa, and to Draco’s surprise, she embraced him back. “Thank you for taking care of my boy, Harry.”

“Da-da!” Teddy cried and reached out his arms. Remus walked up and took Teddy from Andromeda. When he saw Narcissa, his mouth dropped. Draco watched as his mother’s eyes widened. How odd, he thought.

“Remus.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Narcissa. It’s good to see you.”

Just then, Ron and Hermione showed up. “Going out for drinks tonight with everyone,” Ron told Harry and Draco. “Are you two coming?”

Harry looked at Draco, who grinned. He could finally join his friends for drinks. “Yeah, but let us pop home and drop our stuff off first,” Harry said. He winked.

“Couldn’t Kreacher—oh. Right, yeah.”

Draco blushed and hoped his mother hadn’t heard. But she was talking to Andromeda and Remus. And somehow she had ended up holding Teddy, who had turned his hair blond with a black streak like Narcissa’s.

They made their goodbyes, and Draco promised he would come visit Narcissa the very next day. Outside of the gates to Hogwarts, Draco took a deep breath, savoring his freedom. Harry watched him, grinning.

“I’m free. Really, truly free.”

“You are. And I have some ideas about how to celebrate your freedom and our graduation. And me finishing a year of school with no near-death experiences.”

Draco arched an eyebrow. “Oh, really? And what do these ideas entail?”

“You’ll see.” Harry held out his to Draco to side-along him, but Draco shook his head.

“I haven’t Apparated on my own in over a year.”

Harry grinned and placed a kiss on Draco’s lips. “Don’t splinch yourself. It would really put a damper on my plans.” He disappeared with a pop.

Seconds later, Draco landed next to Harry on Grimmauld Place. He watched as Number 12 appeared, pushing 11 and 13 out of the way. Harry took his hand and led him inside.

The house was dark and dismal. Draco wrinkled his nose. “Your sense of interior decorating is abysmal.”

“It’s your ancestors’ sense of decorating, you arse. You’ll have to help me decorate.” He pulled Draco up the stairs. “But my bedroom—our bedroom—should be clean. I had Kreacher prepare it. He’s excited to have a Black in the house again.”

Harry pushed open a door on the third floor. “Very excited, apparently.”

The room was sparkling and the bedding looked new. The floors were polished and a vase of fresh flowers sat on the dresser. 

“Welcome home, Draco Malfoy.”

At that, Draco pushed Harry across the room and onto the bed. He put his dress robes over his head and tossed them aside. The two men began furiously grasping at each other’s clothes, trying to remove them. 

Once naked, Draco rubbed his hard cock against Harry’s. He swallowed his boyfriend’s moan with a kiss. Harry bit and sucked Draco’s earlobes, neck, chest.

There would be time later for slow, romantic sex, Draco decided. He murmured in Harry’s ear. “I want you inside of me. Now.”

Harry responded by casting the cleaning charm wandlessly and summoning lube from his nightstand. Draco rolled his eyes at the cheap liquid, but it would be fine for now. He slathered Harry’s cock with it then positioned himself to slide down on top of Harry.

They both groaned. Harry’s was pure pleasure. Draco would be walking funny later with so little preparation, but he didn’t care. He sat still for a moment with Harry sheathed inside him. Once adjusted, he began fucking himself on Harry’s cock.

“Oh, fuck, Draco, yes! Like that!”

Draco bounced faster, harder. He scratched Harry’s chest in ecstasy. Harry never moved his eye’s from Draco’s face. He was enamored by the look of euphoria lighting up Draco’s features. And he wanted to make it even better.

Harry reached up and grabbed Draco’s weeping erection. He jerked him fast, eliciting groans that bordered on screams from Draco. He snapped his hips up, forcing Draco to take him deeper. Moments later, Draco threw his head back and yelled, “Harry! Fuck!”

Harry came at the same moment, spilling into Draco while Draco’s own orgasm covered their hands and chests. Draco tremored with aftershocks for several seconds. 

He climbed off of Harry and kissed him breathlessly. They lay there for a long time, catching their breath. 

“That was…epic,” Harry said, breaking the silence. “I like hearing you scream.”

Draco smirked. “Good for your already huge ego, is it?”

Harry swatted him. “We can be as loud as we want from now on. No silencing spells. No worrying someone will walk in.”

“No more scheduling alone time so we don’t walk in on Ron and Hermione.”

“No school uniforms. No homework.”

“I’ll have homework soon,” Draco said.

“Hey, that’s on you. No one forced you pick a Potions Mastery, you bloody swot.”

Draco turned on his side to face Harry. He ran his fingertips over Harry’s chest. “I’m your bloody swot.”

“You are.”

“I love you, Harry.” Draco felt oddly emotional. “I love you so much. Thank you for, well, I could spend the rest of my life thanking you for taking a chance on me.”

Harry smiled at him. “I could say the same to you. You didn’t have to accept my offer of friendship this time, not after I rejected yours so many years before. But I’m glad you did. I love you, too.”

Draco placed his head on Harry’s chest. Harry’s strong arm pulled him close. Harry dozed while Draco thought about his new life. He thought back to what Artemis had said months ago and finally understood. He felt guilty about his past decisions, but he had started to make them right. But the no longer wore the burden of shame. It was an emotion his father had put on him from an early age. Now, he chose to live in the light.

If Harry Potter could forgive him, then he could learn to forgive himself.

He cast a tempus charm and nudged Harry awake. “We’ve got to meet everyone back in Hogsmeade in fifteen minutes.” Harry groaned. “Nope. You’re not sleeping through my first night out in over a year. Get up.”

With a quick shower and fresh clothes, Harry and Draco stepped through the Floo twenty minutes later. Most of the eighth years and Ginny and Luna were already there. They greeted Draco and Harry with cheers. Blaise bought Draco his first beer of the night, and Millicent gave Draco a hug. All was right with the world.

It had taken them both a war, terrible choices, and a lot of work. But eventually, Harry and Draco had found freedom. They had found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, especially you Drarrelie! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Remus and Narcissa have a *past* and you can read about their night together in the previous work in this series, "One Night Undone." I have plans for them!


End file.
